The Future of Mobius
by MikomiTheKitsune
Summary: 20 years have passed since Eggman's defeat and Sonic & the gang have all married. But when the doctor comes and kidnaps the gang, it's up their children to rescue their parents and stop Eggman! R&R WIP OCs not being accepted at this time!
1. Old Friends, New Adventures!

Hey! MikomiTheKitsune here! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you'll like it!

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, (oh but how I wish I did) and this story has no relation to the Sonic the Hedgehog series whatsoever; this is just a fan-fiction from my weird fan girl imagination. But I will tell you what I _do _own. Velocity (Velo) the Hedgehog and Daisy the Hedgehog belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission. I didn't try to copy anyone's story, so if there are any character and/or plot similarities, it's complete coincidence (or _you're _copying _me_!).

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 1 — Old Friends, New Adventures! Velo

_I'm Velo the Hedgehog! Well, officially, my name is Velocity the Hedgehog, but everyone calls me Velo. I'm the son of the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog! My mom is Amy Rose the Hedgehog, who was my dad's biggest fan before they were married. I also have an older sister named Daisy. Daisy and I both look more like dad, except she's purple and I'm red. Right now I'm just hanging out, watching TV… well, at least, when I can get the remote from Daisy that is…_

"Gimme the remote, Daisy!" Velo yelled at the bright purple hedgehog sitting next to him on the large, comfy pink sofa.

"_No way_, Velo. I'm not going to miss this fashion show today because of that stupid show you watch."

"OK, I'll be good and let you watch it, Daisy. I think you really need to see what's in style; I mean no one would be caught dead wearing _that_ outfit!" Velo chuckled, pointing at Daisy.

"Velo, get a fashion sense," Daisy said, pointing at herself. "This ruby red heart necklace with this heart buckle belt, obviously goes with this pink no-sleeved top and these denim jeans…"

Velo swiped the remote while Daisy was yelling at him and changed the channel to a high-speed hover-car race.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'M GOING TO WATCH THAT FASHION SHOW IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!"

Velo chuckled, "You wanna fight? Bring it on, sis!"

Daisy and Velo glared at each other with a fiery rage, getting ready to wrestle, when a high-pitched computer voice echoed from the hallway, saying, "RING, RING, RING! RING, RING, RING! PHONE CALL, PHONE CALL! RING, RING, RING! RING, RING, RING!"

As the phone continued playing that annoying message over and over again, Daisy and Velo forgot about the TV channel war they were having and rushed to the phone, yelling, "I got it! I got it!"

Daisy ran as fast as she could, but Velo used his special talent of super-speed and zoomed to the phone in a blink of an eye. "You lose, sis!" Velo called as he stuck out his tongue at Daisy. As Daisy walked off in a huff, Velo answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello, is Sonic the Hedgehog there?" a young man's voice asked.

"Uh, yeah. Lemme get him; hang on a sec. DAD!"

Sonic was next to Velo in an instant. "What is it, Velo?"

"Some guy is asking for you. Here," Velo said while he handed the phone to Sonic and dashed towards the TV.

"Hello?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, is that you?" the young man asked with a sound of happiness in his voice.

Even though the voice was more matured, Sonic could still recognize his best friend's voice. "Tails!"

"Sonic, it is you!" Tails shouted happily.

"Heh, yeah Tails. Long time no see!"

"Yeah, it's been a _real_ long time; 15 YEARS! Where have you been and what have you been doing!" Tails yelled.

"Eheheheh…well, uh…you see, uh—"

"Never mind, Sonic. I was wondering if you could come over; don't worry, I still live in the same house in Mystic Ruins. You know how to get there; there's a 2 o' clock train today. Do you want to come? We could have a little party, like a 'best friend reunion' or something."

"Hmm…OK! See you at two, Tails!"

"Bye Sonic!"

Sonic hung up the phone. He had a look of pure joy on his face; he hasn't seen Tails in so long, so he couldn't wait to see him!

Velo shut off the TV and ran over to Sonic.

"Who was that, Dad? You sound happy," he asked.

"That was a friend of mine; remember when I told you about all the adventures I had when I was around your age?"

"Yeah, they were so cool — especially when you and Mom beat up that 'Eggman' guy," Velo laughed, "And when Mom was always chasing you with her hammer!"

"Heh, y-yeah…" Sonic chuckled nervously. "A-anyway, do you remember Tails?"

"The 2-tailed fox who was your best friend? Yeah, he sounded pretty cool."

"Heh, well that's who was on the phone, Velo." Sonic smiled.

"Cool! So, what'd he say?" Velo asked excitedly.

"He asked if we could go to his house and see him. I, of course, said 'yes'. We're taking the 2 o' clock train to Mystic Ruins."

"R-really? I have to tell Daisy about this!" Velo shouted happily as he dashed into Daisy's bedroom.

"Daisy! Daisy! Guess what? We're gonna see Mom and Dad's friend, Tails!" Velo shouted.

He was shouting into thin air — her room was empty!

"Sis? Daisy?"

He searched through her lavender colored room, looking through her pink cabinets and bureaus as he thought, _Maybe if I mess with her stuff, she'll stop hiding._

So he started to mess up her clothes and found a little purple book with a red heart on it, hidden in her light blue short-sleeved shirt.

_Ooh…Daisy's diary! I'll keep this for later…_ he chuckled to himself as he put it in one of his emerald green boots.

_Well, I give up looking for her. I'm gonna go in my room and go read her diary, or play a video game, or something, _he thought as he walked down the hallway to his room.

But before he walked in, he could hear music sneaking out his doorway, and he could hear video game sound effects.

Velo thought, _I wasn't playing anything before…_

He knocked on his door very loudly, shouting, "Yo! Is anybody in there?"

No answer and he could still hear the game playing.

"YO! Who's in there? I'm waiting…"

There was still no answer.

_That's it! I'm goin' in!_

Velo rammed down the door and yelled, "OK! Who's playing my — wha!"

He was in complete shock when he saw who was playing his game.

"D-Daisy! What are you doing in here?"

She was caught by surprise when Velo rammed down the door. Daisy quickly shut off Velo's video game system and his TV.

"Uh, uh… N-nothing Velo! Eheheheh… I-I, uh, thought I lost something in here…." she chuckled nervously.

"You're a liar! You didn't lose something in here; you _never _come in my room!"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Daisy asked. "There's no law saying I can't come in."

"Uh, last time you came in, you quickly ran out, yelling, _'Eew! Velo, I'm not going into_ _your room ever again! It really lacks style!'_" Velo answered, "Explain _that_!"

"Uhh…um…"

"And another thing, I heard those video game noises! You were playing my video games, _weren't you!_"

"…Uh, n-no! I _hate_ video games, remember?" Daisy lied.

"LIAR, LIAR!" Velo yelled, "I HEARD YOU! YOU WERE PLAYING THEM!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! Oh by the way, what time is it?" Velo asked.

"Weird time to change the subject, but you _are_ pretty weird, Velo. It's 1:58," Daisy said, looking at Velo's racecar clock.

"1:58! We have to take the 2 o' clock train to Mystic Ruins with Mom and Dad!" Velo shouted.

"Huh? Since when, Velo?" Daisy asked, puzzled.

Velo explained everything to Daisy, leaving out that he swiped her diary. "Okay, Velo, you took up one minute talking! We have to get to the train station in less than a minute!"

Velo grinned. "Leave that to me!"

Velo grabbed Daisy's arm and started revving his legs. "Hang on, Daisy! Here we go!"

Velo took off, running at the speed of sound to the train station.

"Yaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Daisy yelled as he ran.

"The train heading for the Mystic Ruins will be departing soon," the train driver announced.

They arrived at the train station in the nick of time; the train was just about to leave the station. When they entered the train, Sonic and Amy ran over to them.

"WHERE WERE YOU! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU TWO!" Amy yelled.

"Sorry, Mom…." Velo apologized, "You see, uh…it's a long story."

"Uhh….I think I'm gonna be sick!" Daisy whimpered as her face turned green.

"Oh, Daisy honey! Are you okay, dear?" Amy cried.

"M-Mom, she's fine. I'm just too fast for her! Heh!" Velo grinned.

"VELO, THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Amy shouted.

"No, no. It's okay, Velo. Daisy's not used to your speed yet; your mom was the same way the first time I took her for a ride," Sonic said, calmly.

After Daisy was done vomiting in a paper bag, she called, "You know Velo, Mom is gonna flip when she finds out you rammed your door down!"

Amy heard this and glared at Velo. "Velo, is this true? YOU DIDN'T RAM DOWN YOUR DOOR, _DID YOU!"_

"Uh…eheheh…h-how long is the train ride, Daisy!"

"Hmm…. Since it's 2 o' clock now, we should get to Mystic Ruins in about an hour," she said calmly.

"THAT'LL TAKE FOREVER!" Sonic and Velo complained in unison.

Amy walked over to them with an evil look on her face.

"Well then, we'll just have to do something to pass the time, won't we, boys?"

"M-Mom? Are you o-okay?" Velo asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh, I'm _fine,_ Velo dear. _JUST FINE!"_ she chuckled evilly.

Daisy laughed when she saw her mom freaking out Velo, and joined her, putting an evil look on herself too.

"D-Daisy? Y-y-you too!" Velo asked, starting to sound afraid.

Sonic whispered to Velo, "Velo, if I know your mom, and Daisy, I say we make a run for it!"

"YOU TWO AREN'T GOING _ANYWHERE!"_ Daisy and Amy yelled, reaching for their hammers.

"RUN! Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" Velo and Sonic shouted as they ran for their lives.

"CHAARRGGGEEE!" Daisy and Amy yelled as they chased them.

* * *

Like it? Chapter 2 is coming soon!


	2. Escape From Guardian Training!

Hey! MikomiTheKitsune here! How was Chapter 1? A lot of comic relief, I know…don't worry, there's a bit more action in this chapter; I promise you that!

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, (oh but how I wish I did) and this story has no relation to the Sonic the Hedgehog series whatsoever; this is just a fan-fiction from my weird fan girl imagination. But I will tell you what I _do _own. Mamoru the Echidna and Luna the Echidna belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission. I didn't try to copy anyone's story, so if there are any character and/or plot similarities, it's complete coincidence (or _you're _copying _me_!).

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 2 — Escape from Guardian Training! Mamoru

_I am Mamoru the Echidna. But just call me Mamoru. I'm the only child of Knuckles the Echidna and Luna the Echidna. I live on Angel Island, a large floating island where the greatest power in all of Mobius is kept; the Master Emerald. I'm being trained to become the next guardian of the Master Emerald by my parents. I always try my best, but it never seems to be enough…and now Dad wants to do something extra-hard core today, and I just want a break…_

"But Dad, I don't want to train today," the reddish echidna said, "I'm too tired…"

"Sorry, Mamoru, but today is strictly training! Don't you want to become the Guardian of the Master Emerald?" Knuckles yelled.

"Uh, yes, but I'm so tired…I think I'll wait until I'm as old as you, then I'll have the time!"

Knuckles' eyes glowed a fiery red as he yelled, "YOU DARE CALL YOUR FATHER _OLD!"_

"Well, yeah! I can even see your quills graying—uh, um, I mean, uh, sorry Dad!" she shouted as she fled from the Master Emerald Shrine.

"Mamoru, GET BACK HERE!" Knuckles yelled.

He stood by the Master Emerald as he thought, _I hate it when she gets like this…_

Mamoru ran over to the Chao Garden, where her mother, Luna, was playing with all the chao.

"Mom!" Mamoru cried as she ran over to Luna.

"What's wrong, Mamoru?" Luna asked.

Mamoru tried to explain it to her mother, but she was so out of breath she could barely talk.

"Hey, it's okay, honey. Calm down," Luna said as she patted Mamoru's back.

"Thanks, Mom, I feel better now, but….do I have to train today? I'm just…so tired…" Mamoru asked in her cutest voice.

"Okay, I'll let you take today off, Mamoru."

"Yeah! Thanks Mom!" Mamoru shouted happily.

Mamoru started to jump for joy, but she saw her enraged father coming.

"Uh-oh! Dad! If he knows that I'm going to rest today, he'll kill me!" Mamoru cried.

"I'll keep him distracted; you take the underwater passage that's underneath the fountain of the Chao Garden's Lake!" Luna called.

"You're the best, Mom!" Mamoru cried as she ran away.

Mamoru ran like her life depended on it through the thick forest. After awhile, she finally found the Chao Garden's Lake. The water was crystal-clear, and it glowed with a bright aquamarine light. There was a fountain near the middle of the lake with a statue of a Hero Chao doing a cute pose.

_Wow…wait a sec! _Mamoru reminded herself, _I have to take the underwater passage that's underneath the fountain of the Chao Garden's Lake!_

She jumped into the water and swam over to the Hero Chao Fountain.

_Okay, here I go!_ she thought as she held her breath and dove underwater.

* * *

Knuckles ran over to Luna, growling and glaring at her.

"Oh, what's the matter, Knuckles?" Luna asked sweetly.

"What's the matter! _WHAT'S THE MATTER!_ Mamoru's ditching training again, that's _what's the matter!"_ Knuckles yelled in Luna's face.

"Oh, come on hon. I think you're being too hard on her," Luna said frowning.

"TOO _HARD_ ON HER! I think you're being too _soft _on her!"

"Oh, really? And what did I do to make you think _that?" _Luna yelled back at him.

"I heard you! You said to her that she could take today off, when I told her today was going to be strictly training!" Knuckles growled, "Okay, where'd you tell her to hide _this time?"_

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Luna lied.

Knuckles put his fists up to Luna's face as he asked with a threatening voice, "WHERE DID YOU TELL HER TO HIDE?"

_Humph. He's just as mean as he was when we were kids_… Luna thought.

"Okay, I told her to take the underwater passage that's underneath the fountain of the Chao Garden's Lake—"

"YOU WHAT?" Knuckles yelled, interrupting her, "Are you nuts! That passage leads to…"

* * *

Mamoru found the underwater passage Luna spoke of. She swam through it, hoping to find the surface soon; she didn't think she could hold her breath much longer. She kept on swimming, struggling for air. When she thought hope was lost, she finally found the end of the twisted tunnel and the surface of the water. She swam to the surface in a blink of an eye. As she gasped for air, she looked at her surroundings.

_Where am I?_ she asked herself.

She was in a creepy, reddish colored cave with oddly shaped stalactites that looked unstable; as if they would collapse any second. The air was very humid, and even though the water she was swimming in was as cold as ice, Mamoru felt very hot; sweat was trickling down her forehead. She could hear the mysterious echo of the water dripping from the stalactites. Mamoru was paralyzed with fear when she realized where she was.

_This is the… Lava Reef Zone!_ she thought, _This is the place Dad told me about while he was training me one day…this cave…leads to the place where 25 years ago, he sealed the power of the Super Emeralds after he met Sonic and Tails, so that the Super Emeralds' power would never be used for evil again…then, 5 years after that, Dad, Mom, and Tails sealed the Chaos Emeralds' power for the same reason…Dad told me I'm forbidden from this cave because, since I don't know enough about the Emeralds, I might unseal them by mistake…_

She climbed onto firm ground, panting from exhaustion as she said to herself, _Dad will get mad if I go through Lava Reef Zone, because he forbad me from this place; but he's already mad at me for ditching training, _and_ for calling him old by mistake…so I'm going to get in trouble no matter what! Okay, 2 options; #1: I go through Lava Reef Zone and get yelled at later, or #2: I go back through the twisty, creepy underwater passage and get yelled at now. I can just imagine Dad yelling at me, forcing me to stay on Angel Island, having to go through _more_ annoying hard core, extra strict training, and—AGH!_

A stalactite almost collapsed on Mamoru's head and landed an inch away from her purple heavy-duty shoes. She jumped when she felt its vibration off of the ground near her feet.

She gasped, "I'm in trouble no matter where I g—"

Before she could finish another stalactite almost fell on her head, and she jumped when it hit the ground next to her again.

"That's it! I have to get out of here!" Mamoru said, trying to stay calm.

As she started to run, the stalactites that were behind her started to collapse in a pattern; it was almost like the collapsing stalactites were _trying _to hit her on the head.

When she didn't hear the crashing stalactites anymore, she thought, _I'm finally safe…_

But the danger didn't stop there; because when she sat down to rest, the ground underneath her started to crumble, revealing a pit of lava! She jumped so she wouldn't fall in, and then she saw the bubbling, fiery red lava.

_I got to get outta here before I get fried!_ she thought.

She started to run even faster than before; her heart was racing as fast as the ground that was crumbling underneath her. She was scared—no, terrified—as she thought about how she might not make it out alive.

All of a sudden, just when she thought things couldn't get worse, she arrived at a dead end!

"Am I…going to die here…?"

She felt the ground starting to collapse underneath her, and she started to shake like crazy; she regretted not listening to her father, not only did she run off instead of train, but she went through most of the Lava Reef Zone, the place where her father forbad her to go to.

She thought, _Well, Dad, I'm sorry for not listening to you… I'll miss you, and Mom…wait! Dad…has… _KNUCKLES

She looked at her hands as the ground shook more violently. She stared at the 2 spikes on each of her gloves, and thought,_ I can punch my way out!_

She punched the wall behind her and created a hole. She jumped through the hole just when the ground collapsed, and the bubbling lava followed her out of the hole, creating a lava-waterfall!

Mamoru saw this and tried to stay calm as she glided over the lava. _Master Emerald, please guide me._ She glided over to a small ledge that wasn't anywhere near the lava, and sat down. She was completely out of breath, and relieved that she actually made it.

_I'm alive!_ she thought. _Thank you, Master Emerald…_

As she tried to catch her breath, she saw a mysterious green orb next to her. Out of curiosity, she tried to pick it up, but when she did, a bright light shone from the orb, and the next thing she knew, she wasn't in Lava Reef Zone anymore.

But she knew where she was, and there was only one thought in her mind: _Oh, damn. Dad is gonna kill me!_

* * *

Well? How was it? Chapter 3 is up next! -- MikomiTheKitsune 


	3. An Unexpected Encounter!

Hi y'all! It's MikomiTheKitsune! How do you guys like the story so far? Up next, Chapter 3! Wheee!

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, (oh but how I wish I did) and this story has no relation to the Sonic the Hedgehog series whatsoever; this is just a fan-fiction from my weird fan girl imagination. But I will tell you what I _do _own. Sora Prower, Jihi Prower and Mint the Chao all belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission. I didn't try to copy anyone's story, so if there are any character and/or plot similarities, it's complete coincidence (or _you're _copying _me_!).

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 3 — An Unexpected Encounter! Sora

_Hi, I'm Sora Prower, but I'm just called Sora. I'm the eldest child of Miles Tails Prower and Cream the Rabbit. I have a younger brother, Jihi, who looks more like my mother while I look more like my father. I was just working on a device in my room when I heard my dad talking on the phone. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but he sounded really excited. Maybe he finally found his best friend Sonic…_

"Cream! You'll never guess who I finally found!" Tails called as he flew over to her.

"Who, Tails?" Cream asked as she continued to wash the dishes.

"I finally found Sonic and Amy!"

"Really? After 15 years, we finally find them! ...They were okay with coming over and having a party, right?"

"Uh-huh! In fact, they're on the 2 'o clock train to Mystic Ruins as we speak!"

"Oh good! That will give us time to get ready. Sora, Jihi, Mint, would you please come in the kitchen for a moment?"

A 2-tailed golden-cream colored fox, an orange-cream colored rabbit, and a dark blue chao flew into the kitchen.

"Yeah, mum?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Mama?" Jihi asked.

"Chao?" Mint asked.

"You remember Sonic and Amy from the stories I've told you two?" Tails asked.

"Sonic was your best friend from when you were my age…" Sora said.

"…And Amy was the girl who had a crush on Sonic and eventually married him… right?" Jihi finished.

"Correct. Well, we _finally_ found them and they're coming over for a little party," Tails said.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sora and Jihi cheered.

"So you two have to look really nice…I'll find a nice dress for Sora and two tuxedoes for Jihi and Mint," Cream said as she started to walk into the living room.

"Yes! I haven't worn my tuxedo in awhile! This'll be fun!" Jihi cheered.

"Chao! Chao chao, chao!" Mint chirped, "Chao chaooo!"

_Peachy, just peachy…I don't wanna wear a dress…_Sora thought.

"Uh…M-Mum…?" Sora asked nervously, "D-do I have to wear a dress?"

Cream looked at Sora with a puzzled look. "Yes, honey…why? You don't want to look nice for our guests?"

"Uh, uh, um…I-I do want to look nice, but—"

Tails interrupted, "Uh, Sora, honey, listen to your mother and put on the dress…"

"But Dad…I—"

Tails leaned over to Sora's ear and whispered, "Just do it. I know you don't want to dress up; neither do I. But it will make your mother happy. OK?"

"OK…" Sora whispered back.

"Mum, I'll find the dress…where's the one you want me to wear…?"

"It's in your closet, honey. Wear the blue one with the red bow."

Sora flew up to her room. _Of all the dresses to pick, she had to pick one that's itchy! Aw, man…PEACHY!_

She put on the dress. It was a pale blue dress with short sleeves and a bright red bow on the front; the dress almost resembled a type of sailor suit. When she flew down, everyone else was dressed up. Her calm mother was wearing a red and yellow dress with a blue tie, her excited little brother was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a matching navy blue bow and navy blue pants, the happy little chao was also dressed up in a little chao-sized navy blue tuxedo with a matching navy blue bow, and her embarrassed father was in a black tuxedo with a matching black bow and navy blue pants.

She flew over to her father and whispered, "Are you OK, Dad?"

He shook his head. "I don't know how Jihi and Mint can stand these bows! Mine is making my neck really itchy!"

Sora sighed with relief. _I'm glad I'm not the only one suffering from itchiness…STUPID BOW!_

"Now, see Sora? Wearing a dress isn't _that_ bad!" Jihi called.

"Chao, chao Sowa? Chao chao _chao_ chao!" Mint chirped.

"It depends on the dress itself, Jihi," Sora mumbled to herself.

"Mama, may we go play outside now?" Jihi asked politely.

"Okay, you two can play, just try not to get your clothes dirty!" Cream called sweetly.

"Yippee!" the two happy kids cheered.

"Yeaaaaahhhh!" Mint chirped happily. Sora and Mint flew outside faster than you could say, 'Playtime!' It was beautiful outside; the aqua sky was glowing, the Flickies were singing a pretty melody, the palm trees outside of the house were swaying with the breeze, and the future looked bright. But something was missing.

"…Hey, Mint…where's Jihi?" Sora asked the little chao.

Mint chirped, "Jihi get a chao plane."

"What'd you say!" Sora asked, amazed.

"Jihi get a _chao plane_!" the little chao repeated.

"Since when can _you_ speak English?" Sora asked the little chao.

"Since when I taught him to!" a voice called.

Sora and Mint turned around. "Jihi!"

Jihi flew over with something aqua in his hands.

"Hey, what's that, Jihi?"

"A toy biplane I made with Mint. We're gonna try it out today! Isn't that right, Mint?"

"Yeah! Jihi an' I gonna try out da chao plane!"

Sora thought, _I can't think of anything else to do…might as well join 'em. STUPID PEACHY BOW! IT'S SO ITCHY!_

"Hey, may I join you guys?" Sora asked.

"Uh, sure!" Jihi answered. "We could always use a third person…besides; you're working on your own biplane too…only a _real _one, like Papa's old one, the Tornado II. So, you could help us improve this toy one for practice, right?"

"Uh…y-yeah! S-s-sure…whatever you say, Jihi."

Jihi put the toy biplane on the ground. It was an aqua toy biplane with striped red and yellow wings, and the toy's design made it look similar to the Tornado II. Sora stared at it for a second, then had a sour look on her face. "Jihi…you've been looking at _my_ biplane, haven't you?"

Jihi looked at his sister innocently. "I did it on purpose…I just wanted to make something similar to your biplane so we could have a model to test out new modes and abilities and stuff. I thought it would help you for ideas for working on your biplane; I didn't know you'd get upset…I'm sorry, Sora…"

Sora went over to her little brother and gave him a noogie. "Aw, c'mere you!"

"Ow…Sora! What are you doing!" Jihi shrieked.

"You silly! I'm not mad at you; I could never _ever_ get mad at you, Jihi!" Sora chuckled.

"Really?" Jihi asked, amazed.

"Well, yeah! Duh! Most of the time you're usually doing things for a good reason, and even if you weren't, it's hard to stay mad at you long," Sora answered honestly.

"How come?" Jihi asked innocently.

"Well, uh…it's 'cause you're so innocent and cute!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"_NO WAY JOSE! _Most girls would kill for a great little brother like you!"

"They would _k-k-k-kill _for a brother like me! I knew it! It _is _bad!"

"No no no no no, Jihi! Not literally! It's an expression; it means they'd be jealous 'cause _I_ have the greatest little brother in the world and _they_ don't!"

"_Oh. _Okay! Thanks, Sora!"

"You're welcome, Jihi."

"Oh yeah, Sora. One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Who's Jose?"

Sora slapped herself on her forehead. _Oh brother…STUPID BOW!_

"Jihi…it's another expression…it means—"

"AAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! SOWA! JIHI! THE CHAO PLANE! HELPPPP!"

They turned around. While they were talking, Mint had accidentally turned on the toy biplane and it started to fly off while Mint was still hanging on!

"MINT!" Jihi cried.

"Don't worry Mint, I'm comin'!" Sora called as she whirled her 2 tails.

She took off in a burst of speed, trying to catch the out-of-control toy biplane and the scared little blue chao attached to it.

"Mint! Just let go!" she yelled as she flew in the air, continuing her pursuit.

"Nuh-uh! I would fall if I did dat! Too scary! Too scar—"

Before he could finish, Sora had caught up and scooped him up in her arms.

"There, you're safe now, Mint!"

Sora and Mint flew back to where Jihi was standing in awe.

"Mint! You're okay!" Jihi shouted, hugging Mint.

"Sowa save me, Jihi! T'ank you Sowa!" Mint chirped.

"No prob, Mint!" Sora chuckled.

"Hey…where's the toy biplane?" Jihi asked.

"Where's da chao plane, Sowa?" Mint asked.

Jihi stared at Sora with the innocent puppy-eyed look as he asked, "Sora, could you please find the toy biplane?"

Sora stepped backwards. "W-wha! J-Jihi, w-why can't you do it!"

Mint started to copy Jihi. "Sowa, chao you pwease finda chao plane, _pwease_?"

"S-stop looking at me like that…okay! Fine! I'll do it…"

"Hooray!" Jihi and Mint cheered. "Thanks, Sora!"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem…" Sora mumbled as she flew to the Mystic Ruins Forest.

Sora tiptoed through the overwhelming labyrinth-like forest, being careful not to stain or tear her pale blue sailor suit type dress. At this time of the day, the forest seemed bright and colorful, but at the same time it seemed dark and mysterious, and Sora wasn't too happy about that. _…Agh! Normally I can get through the forest A-OK without any problems or fears of getting lost, but…_

She took a quick glance at her watch and panicked. _Ah! Half past two…they're gonna get here in a half-hour…great! JUST GREAT; I'm lost in a forest I've been around my whole life because my little brother is too lazy to find his own stupid toy! And by the time I find it, it'll probably be really late, and my dress will be all torn up, and I'll get in trouble for being late and tearing up my dress by accident and-and—_

Sora was so lost in thought that she wasn't really paying attention to anything around her and she almost…

"W-whoaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh — ugh!"

Sora accidentally rammed into a tree…or at least, she _thought_ she rammed into a tree.

"Owww…I gotta stop doing that…wait a sec…I thought I rammed into a _tree_…"

But this 'tree' she rammed into didn't feel sharp and prickly like tree bark feels like; no, this felt much different. This felt cold, hard…_metallic_. When Sora realized this, she timidly looked up.

She didn't run into a tree…she ran into a robot. And it was staring her right in the face.

"PRIORITY ONE: FOX!"

Sora let out a small whimper as the robot picked her up by her two tails and pointed a laser rifle at her head. "You are coming with me, intruder," it said in a dull monotone voice.

But no matter how scared, shocked, and utterly confused she was, she wasn't gonna let some robot bully her around. "I dunno _who _you are, or _where _you came from, but I've got a party to go to, and you ain't stoppin' me!"

With that, Sora let out a yell and shot a bright yellow beam from her hands at the robot, destroying it and freeing herself. _WHOA…how'd I do that? Oh well, like it matters…_

Sora stared at the damaged robot parts from the robot she had just destroyed. _What the heck _was_ that thing? Dad wouldn't make a robot that would harm me, much less threaten me with a laser rifle…_

She kneeled down to get a good look at the logo on the robot's chest plate. "No…it-it-it can't be..."

Without another word, Sora pressed a button on her watch labeled 'Storage'. A little laser came out of her watch and hit the robot parts, making them disappear without a trace. _There. Now those robot parts are in my room…safe an' sound._

She took another glance at her watch and gasped. "Oh no…2:57! I gotta go!"

Not caring that her tails were throbbing in pain, Sora propelled them as fast as she could and flew up and over the thick, labyrinth-like forest all the way to where Jihi and Mint were standing patiently.

"Well?" Jihi and Mint asked innocently in unison.

"Well…what?" Sora asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Didja finda chao plane, Sowa?" Mint chirped.

_Oops…I forgot their toy biplane…uhh…_

"S-sorry, I couldn't find it…" she answered honestly.

"Aww…" Jihi and Mint whimpered.

"B-but I do have good news!"

"What?"

"Look!"

Sora pointed up towards the train station. The train came roaring down the tracks and screeched to a halt at the train station. "They're finally here!" Jihi cheered.

* * *

So? Didja like it? Huh? Huh? Didja? Didja?…OK, I've imitated Jihi enough for one day…that was really creepy…oh well. Chapter 4 coming soon! -- MikomiTheKitsune 


	4. Friends Reunite!

Hey! It's MikomiTheKitsune! Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is _pure _comic relief. Just to warn anybody who hates comedy. And now…the stupid disclaimer.

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, (oh but how I wish I did) and this story has no relation to the Sonic the Hedgehog series whatsoever; this is just a fan-fiction from my weird fan girl imagination. But I will tell you what I _do _own. Velocity (Velo) the Hedgehog, Daisy the Hedgehog, Raspberry the Chao, Sora Prower, Jihi Prower and Mint the Chao all belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission. I didn't try to copy anyone's story, so if there are any character and/or plot similarities, it's complete coincidence (or _you're _copying _me_!).

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 4 — Friends Reunite! Daisy

_My name is Daisy the Hedgehog, but please just call me Daisy. My parents are Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose the Hedgehog, and I have an annoying younger brother, Velo. We were on the train to Mystic Ruins where the next thing I know, I'm chasing Velo and my dad with mom! I'm having a lot of fun, though; I can see why Mom liked to do it when she was a kid. _

"Now arriving at Mystic Ruins, please wait until the train has come to a complete stop before exiting," the train driver announced.

"Waiting, shmaiting! Velo, _RUN_!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic and Velo zoomed out of the train as Amy and Daisy continued to chase them, holding their hammers in the air.

When Amy and Daisy ran out of the train, Daisy sat down, trying to catch her breath.

She gasped, "Mom…how do you do it? We've been chasing them for an hour and you're not tired? I'm completely out of breath!"

"Practice. I've been doing this since I was 12, honey. I'm just more experienced, that's all," Amy smiled.

"Oh, OK," Daisy said as she got up, "We should catch up to Velo and Dad, so we can tell them we're not chasing them anymore."

"Oh yes, _we're_ not chasing them anymore," Amy chuckled as she picked up her red Piko Piko hammer, _"I'm_ chasing them now! I have to catch Velo for ramming his door down and your father because he left the hot water running too long… _again_!"

Daisy sighed and followed Amy as she started to chase Sonic and Velo again.

"Mom's gaining on us!" Velo shouted.

"What about Daisy?" Sonic asked as he tried revving his legs faster.

"Looks like she gave up!" Velo yelled.

When Daisy heard him, she thought, _Mom did this when she was about 3 years younger than I was; I should be able to do it too!_

She grabbed her purple Hana hammer and yelled, "Okay, here I come, Velo!"

Daisy started to chase Velo, catching up with her mom on the way.

"I thought you were too tired to chase Velo!" Amy yelled as she chased Sonic.

"Not yet!" Daisy yelled as she chased Velo.

"Oh no! Daisy tricked me! She's chasing me now!" Velo panicked.

"Stay cool, Velo! I'll handle your mom, you take care of Daisy!"

"Okay!"

As the wife-husband and sister-brother chasing frenzy continued, they saw the stairs up the mountain that leads to Tails' house. Velo ran up them first, with Daisy close behind him. When they ran up the stairs, they saw Sora talking with Jihi and Mint.

Daisy stopped running and yelled, "VELO, WATCH OUT!"

Velo heard her and stopped right in front of them; Sora, startled by their appearance, asked, "H-hi. Are you Sonic?"

Velo chuckled, "Nah, Sonic's my dad."

"Oh…do you mean him?" Sora asked, pointing at Sonic running away from Amy.

"Yeah, that's him. The pink hedgehog chasing him is our mom, Amy," Daisy called as she walked over to Sora, Jihi, and her exhausted brother.

"Amy and Sonic are your parents? Cool!" Jihi cheered.

"Ah! Chao chao chao crash!" Mint yelled.

"What is it, Mint? I guess you still speak some Chao language…" Sora sighed.

"Aah! Mint says that the red and purple hedgehog's parents are gonna crash into our parents!" Jihi yelled.

"MOM! DAD! WATCH OUT!" Daisy and Velo yelled.

"MAMA! PAPA! WATCH OUT!" Jihi yelled.

"MUM! DAD! LOOK OUT!" Sora yelled.

But before Tails and Cream could ask why, Sonic and Amy crashed into them!

_How embarrassing…_ Daisy thought as she ran over to her dizzy parents.

Velo couldn't stop himself from laughing as he ran over to them with his sister.

"Mama! Papa! Are you okay?" Jihi shouted as he flew over to his stunned parents.

"Mum, dad, are you alright!" Sora shouted as she flew over with Jihi.

Tails got up off of Sonic and Amy and said, "Ow…I see you two haven't changed one bit!"

"Ditto!" Cream said as she got up, "You two should watch where you're going!"

Amy heard Velo laughing and walked over to him and yelled, "You shouldn't laugh at your parents, Velo! Apologize!"

"S-sorry Mom…" Velo apologized, "Sorry Dad…"

"No need, Velo! That _was_ really funny—"

Before Sonic could say another word, Amy hit him on the head with her Piko Piko hammer.

"OW! What was that for?" Sonic asked, rubbing the bump on his head.

"You shouldn't encourage the children to laugh at their parents!" Amy yelled.

"Um…Mama?" Jihi asked, tugging Cream's dress to get her attention.

"Yes dear?" Cream asked sweetly.

"Can you introduce me?" Jihi asked politely, pointing at himself.

"Oh, yes! Sure, honey!" Cream answered, patting the little rabbit's head, "Okay, this is little Jihi Prower, and Mint the Chao."

"It's nice to meet you!" Jihi giggled.

"Chao chao chao chao chao!" Mint chirped happily.

"I'm Sora Prower!" Sora cheered, whirling her 2 tails in excitement, "Pleased to meetcha!"

"I'm Daisy the Hedgehog, nice to meet you," Daisy said calmly.

Before Velo could introduce himself, Amy hugged him and shouted, "And this is my sweet son, Velocity the Hedgehog!"

Velo squirmed out of Amy's arms and chuckled nervously, "Eheheh…..call me 'Velo', okay…?"

"It's nice to meet you all!" Sora cheered, "Mum, Dad, may Jihi, Mint, and I play with Daisy and Velo?"

"Sure!" Tails answered happily.

"Only if Sonic and Amy give them permission, honey," Cream answered sweetly.

"Mom, Dad, can we hang out with Sora, Jihi, and Mint? Please, please, _please_?" Daisy and Velo begged.

"Okay!" Sonic answered simply.

"Okay, but you two behave yourselves!" Amy answered, kind, but strictly.

"All right, let's go!" Velo cheered.

Velo, Sora, Daisy, and Jihi ran over to a field nearby Tails and Cream's house while Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream stayed outside the house and chatted.

"So, uh, Velo, since you're Sonic's son, can you run so fast that you can break the sound barrier, too?" Jihi asked.

"You bet, Jihi! Watch this!" Velo chuckled.

Velo started revving his legs until they were going so fast that they looked like a green blur, and then he took off in a burst of speed. He started to circle Jihi, Sora, and Daisy at an incredible velocity; he was going so fast he was only visible as a red blur! As he stopped right in front of them without crashing, Jihi and Sora gasped, "WHOA! Cool!"

"See why I'm called 'Velocity'?" Velo bragged.

"If you like to brag about why you're called 'Velocity', then why do you like to be called 'Velo' instead?" Sora asked.

"Eheheh….uh, well, actually…I've never thought about it like that before," Velo answered honestly.

"That's because he doesn't have a brain to think with," Daisy whispered to Sora.

"I HEARD THAT!" Velo yelled.

"Um…..Daisy?" Jihi asked shyly.

"Yes, Jihi?"

"I was wondering if you like chao. You know, like Mint…."

"Of course I do! You know, I have a pet chao too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll call her."

Daisy whistled a low note and called, "RASPBERRY!"

She was surprised when she saw a light pink chao, no bigger than Mint, flying out of a nearby cave.

"Chao! Chaoooooooo!"

"Raspberry! That was fast! I thought you were in Station Square's Chao Garden!" Daisy called, astonished.

"I guess my Chao transporter works!" Jihi chuckled.

"Chao transporter?"

"Yeah! You said Raspberry was in Station Square's Chao Garden, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I installed a system where chao can be transported from each Chao Garden; like this time, Raspberry must've used the one that would take it to Mystic Ruins' Chao Garden."

"Cool! Does it work on other animals too? It sure would beat taking the train home."

"I haven't tried yet…besides, even if it did work, your _insides_ might wind up on the _outside…_"

"Eew…" Daisy said quietly.

"Hey Daisy, think of it this way; you would get a chance to meet your spleen!" Velo shouted.

"Eew, eew, EEW!" she shrieked at the thought of what Velo said.

Sora went over to Daisy and comforted her. "It's okay, Daisy; he's just being a pesky little brother, that's all. But, uh…before you and Jihi get involved with chao stuff, um…can I show you something?"

"Sure, Sora," Daisy called.

Sora started to rush Daisy to her house. Velo and Jihi started to follow them, but Daisy shook her head. "I think she only wants to show me, guys."

"Yeah, _girls only! _Boys wait over there!" Sora called.

"Chao, chao?" Mint and Raspberry asked.

"Sorry guys, you can't come either…" Sora said disappointedly, "Keep an eye on Velo an' Jihi, ok?"

"Awww…" Mint and Raspberry sighed as they flew to Velo and Jihi.

As Daisy and Sora ran to the front door of the house, Tails called, "Where are you two going?"

"I'm just showing Daisy somethin' in my room, Dad."

"Okay, but don't play in my lab, okay girls?"

"Okay!" they called.

Sora opened the door and lead Daisy through the hallway.

"There doesn't seem to be many doors," Daisy commented, "I only see a door to the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, a private room, and a few guest rooms. Where does your family sleep, Sora?"

"Oh, yeah. About that…Mum, Dad, Jihi, and I can fly, so we just fly to our rooms. I'll show you what I mean in a sec," Sora explained, "Of course, we can't do that with the guest rooms; 'cause if the guest can't fly, then he or she can't get in the room, obviously."

"This is Mum and Dad's room," Sora said as she pointed at a door on the ceiling that had a 2-tails symbol and an orange flower symbol on it.

_Aha! So that's what Sora meant by 'flying to their rooms'! Clever… _Daisy thought.

They walked a bit farther and Sora pointed up at another door on the ceiling with a picture of Jihi playing with Mint. "This is Jihi's room."

Sora ran up ahead of Daisy and pointed up at a door on the ceiling with a rainbow wing symbol on it. "And…this is my room. There's something I need to show you, Daisy."

* * *

Jihi was lying down, staring at the bright blue sky, very calm and not worried in anyway at all. But Velo's feelings were the complete opposite of Jihi's; he was pacing impatiently, wondering what they were up to.

"What's taking so long!" Velo complained.

"Just be patient," Jihi said.

"Patience ain't my middle name, Jihi."

But just then, a light bulb clicked on in Velo's mind. He grinned as he asked, "Hey Jihi, do you wanna spy on them?"

"_What? _Won't we get in trouble?" Jihi asked, completely shocked about Velo's suggestion.

"Jihi, you're Sora's little brother, right?"

"Yup, I'm 6 and Sora's 12."

"Well, I'm Daisy's little brother! That's what little brothers do; spy on their older sister!"

"Really?" Jihi asked as he got up.

"You bet! Let's go!" Velo called.

As they approached the front door, Tails asked again, "Where are you two going?"

Before Jihi could honestly answer, 'We were gonna spy on Sora and Daisy, Papa,' Velo covered Jihi's mouth and said, "Uh, uh…Jihi was gonna show me something in his room."

"Okay, but don't play in my lab, okay guys?"

"Okay!" they called.

When they went inside and quietly shut the door, Jihi whispered, "Why'd you lie to Papa, Velo? I thought that's what we're supposed ta do; spy on Sora and Daisy!"

"Yeah, but we don't let our parents know!" Velo whispered.

"Why?" Jihi asked innocently.

"Uh…because it's a rule!" Velo blurted out without thinking.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah! Here's another rule, 'Let's stop wasting our time and spy on Sora and Daisy!'"

"Chao, chao!" Mint and Raspberry chirped.

"Sorry, I think you two should stay outside."

"Why, Velo? They can help us, can't they?"

"Uh, n-no, it's another rule, 'No chao allowed!'"

"Really…? Aw…sorry guys…why don't you play outside for awhile?"

"Chaaaooo…." Mint and Raspberry chirped disappointedly as they flew outside.

"Okay, let's go—huh?"

Jihi had a piece of paper in his hands and he was writing something down with a blue pen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing down the rules of being a little brother that you told me so far so I won't forget them!"

"Really? Lemme see!"

Velo looked at Jihi's 'rule list'.

**Rules of being a little brother**

**#1. Don't let your parents know you're spying on your sister**

**#2. Let's stop wasting our time and spy on Sora and Daisy!**

**#3. No chao allowed! **

_Oh geez…he writes like a little kid…OH YEAH. He _is_ a little kid…_

"Yo Jihi! Even though you know the rules I've told you so far, you're breaking one of 'em right now!" Velo whispered.

"Huh? Which one?" Jihi asked as he scratched his head, trying to think of which rule he was breaking.

"#2. 'Let's stop wasting our time and spy on Sora and Daisy!'" Velo said.

"Oh yeah! Oops…sorry Velo!"

"Nah, it's okay. Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

They tiptoed through the hallway as quietly as they could; if they made one loud step, it would echo through the hallway, and then they would be caught, no doubt!

Jihi could stay pretty quiet, even with his blue custom steel-soled shoes on, but hedgehogs, unfortunately, are not designed for sneakiness, and Velo was far from the exception. His boots were clomping on the red rug, which attracted a little unwanted attention from Sora and Daisy.

"What was that, Sora?"

_Oh no…_busted! Velo thought.

"What was _what_, Daisy?"

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard clomping noises coming from the back of the hallway, like somebody's _following us…_"

"I think you're hearing things, Daisy. I didn't hear anything, and if somebody was following us, my cameras that I hid in the hallway would have alerted me by now. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay..."

_Whew…wait a sec…_what _cameras! _Velo thought, _Jihi never told me there were any _cameras_ in the house!_

Velo looked around as he tiptoed to where Sora and Daisy were just standing; right near Sora's room. _I don't see any cameras…_

"Velo," Jihi whispered, "I think they flew into Sora's room."

"Okay…hey, wait a sec. _Flew_ into Sora's room? What are you talking about?"

Jihi showed Velo Sora's door on the ceiling. "Mama, Papa, Sora, and I fly to our rooms."

"Awesome! But, uh, how'd Daisy get in? And how do I get in? We can't fly…"

"I'll answer both questions. Sora probably grabbed Daisy and flew her inside, and I can grab you and fly inside."

"Uh, okay…can we do that without getting caught?"

"Um…I hate to say it, Velo, but I think we're _already _caught…"

"What are you talking about? It's not like they're staring at us right now from the doorway…right?"

Jihi pointed up. As Velo looked up, he saw Sora and Daisy staring right at them from the doorway.

"Oh great…busted," Velo muttered.

* * *

So? Was it good? Jihi is _so _gullible…and cute! But anyway…Chapter 5 is a bit more serious, so that's why this chapter is chock-full of comic relief. So…yeah…Chapter 5 is on the way! -- MikomiTheKitsune 


	5. And Her Name is Precious

Hiya! MikomiTheKitsune here! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I feel loved. Let's get Chapter 5 over with! Oh yeah, a warning: this chapter doesn't have _the _most comic relief, but I tried to add as much comic relief as I could. So, just suffer through it and I'll finish up Chapter 6 as soon as possible! And now…the disclaimer.

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, (oh but how I wish I did) and this story has no relation to the Sonic the Hedgehog series whatsoever; this is just a fan-fiction from my weird fan girl imagination. But I will tell you what I _do _own. Kuroi the Hedgehog, Precious the Bat, and Luna the Echidna all belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission. I didn't try to copy anyone's story, so if there are any character and/or plot similarities, it's complete coincidence (or _you're _copying _me_!).

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 5 — And Her Name is Precious…Kuroi 

_My name is Kuroi the Hedgehog. Kuroi for short. My parents are Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, and I have a younger sister, Precious. I look nearly like my dad, except my highlights are purple, while my sister, on the other hand, looks nearly like mom except that she has purple highlights as well, along with light grey fur. But, enough about that…all I'm doing is watching TV, when Precious comes and wants to show me something. This better be good…_

"CAN I OPEN MY EYES YET, PRECIOUS!"

"Almost there…yes! Open 'em, Kuroi!"

The annoyed black hedgehog opened his eyes to see a sight he wished he would never have to see. It was hard enough that he had to live in Night Babylon, the bright casino area of Station Square that never seems to sleep; he liked dark places, but even though it always looked like night time, the blinking, colorful neon lights of the casinos were so bright, there was never really a night time there. He wished he didn't live here, he wished he could run away; but after he saw what this bratty bat girl did, he really wished he could beat her up.

"What the hell did you do to Mom's club!" he yelled.

"Don't get so flipped out, bro; I gave my club a new look!" the bat called.

Kuroi looked up at what he used to call home. Sure, he hated the fact that he lives in his mom's club, 'Club Rouge', and he was pretty sure his father hated it too; but now that the place seemed to have a 'new look', he didn't want to live there anymore.

"_Your _club?" Kuroi yelled.

"Didn't you read the sign, Kuroi? It says, 'Club Precious'!" Precious cheered, "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Kuroi said sarcastically. "You know, Mom's gonna kill you for this, Precious. You know that, right?"

"Actually, I think she would be proud of me for sneaking this behind her back, Kuroi." Precious walked around Kuroi in a very uncomfortable way. "If you stay here with me 'till mom gets back, I could mention that you helped me redecorate the place; that way, you could get a reward too!"

"1, I never _wanted _to help you, nor did I think this was a good idea, and 2, I'm not getting in trouble for something _you _did!"

"Whatever, it's your loss, not mine," Precious called, "Don't blame me if I get rewarded and you don't; you had your chance!"

"…Whatever, sis. _You_ don't blame _me_ if you get in trouble and I don't. I'm goin' to Gimme Shelter; maybe I can blow up something…"

Kuroi ran off. He didn't care if she got in trouble; _It's not my problem. In fact, I _hate_even thinking about Precious running the place…eew…_

Just like he said, Kuroi roller-bladed to Gimme Shelter, one of Eggman's old bases. Eggman's main base was hidden in Mystic Ruins, but Gimme Shelter was right in Night Babylon, so Kuroi thought, _Might as well blow up the place, the old geezer's not gonna use it anytime soon; I mean he _is_dead…_

Kuroi stared at the base for a moment. It was bright silver and it was shaped like Eggman's head. It had two blue spotlights coming out of the 'head' of Gimme Shelter that looked like the goggles Eggman used to wear. It had glowing yellow 'eyes', a bright red 'nose', and a large gray 'mustache'. The 'mouth' of the building was the entrance, and it was wide open. But Kuroi wasn't suspicious at all; he could care less if the door was open or closed. _I'd just blow up the door if it were closed anyway._

As Kuroi walked inside slowly, he noticed that he was walking into complete darkness. He used his Chaos Energy to form a bright purple beam in his hand to light up the darkened hallway. As he did, some unusual things became visible. At first, he just saw a dusty workshop with cobwebs and rusted machine parts. But he also saw rusty blown-up robots sitting in heaps everywhere; not to mention the targets with destroyed dolls which were designed to look like Sonic and the gang.. _Oh-kaayyy…wasn't expecting this…freak._

But the next thing he saw was really strange. There was a large blue CPU console in the middle of the base that looked like it was brand new. And it was _on_. Kuroi was a bit weirded-out by this, but he tried not to let it get to him too much. _Eh, who knows; maybe Precious hacked into the computer to look for jewels or something…huh?_

He stared at the screen wide-eyed. There was a video game playing on the screen! It looked like Pac-Man, but upon closer inspection, Kuroi realized that the things you shoot at were little 'Sonics'. "AGH! The horror! TURN IT OFF!" Kuroi started to mess with the buttons, trying to turn it off, but he bumped a button and now there were little 'Tailses'! "Gah…where's that stupid off switch…?"

Even though he said that, he found himself looking through the characters that you could pick off. When the screen flashed with little 'Amys', Kuroi realized that part of him actually wanted to _play _'Pick Off Amy', but Kuroi shook his head and said, "No, no, _no. _I'm listening to my conscience on this one. This is just _too _creepy…" He bumped yet another random button and accidentally found himself in Eggman's journal!

"Great…another random weird thing. I'll just turn this off and — Wait a minute…the most recent log is…8/22/14041! That's today…what! I should look in there…I know Tails had killed him 20 years ago, but…if there's any random chance that the old geezer's still alive…if he really _is_ alive, that is…then, I better check it out." Kuroi went into the most recent log, 8/22/14041. It said:

**8/22/14041**

**My calculations were a bit off; they said I'd make it to Mobius on 9/22/14041, but instead, I made it here a month earlier.**

**Oh well, more time to initiate Plan: TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH NO DISTRACTIONS FROM SONIC OR HIS FURRY FRIENDS, or, T.O.T.W.W.N.D.F.S.O.H.F.F.**

**I've been working on this plan since the day I came up with my eggcellent new, improved escape pod, which saved my life a decade ago.**

**I'd better get to work; one of my robots was decimated by something during its patrol in the Mystic Ruins Forest, and I have to see if I can find out _what._**

**That won't be too hard.**

Kuroi stared at the screen. He still couldn't believe what he was reading. _What kind of name is T.O.T.W.W.N.D.F.S.O.H.F.F. for a plan, anyway? Eh, I better check it out. _

Kuroi grabbed a microphone and said, "Computer, find Plan: T.O.T.W.W.N.D.F.S.O.H.F.F."

"Scanning…scanning…scanning…no file name exists."

Kuroi was a bit in shock. "What! Grr…scan it again!"

"Scanning…scanning…scanning…1 match found."

_I don't really get why it couldn't find it the first time…Oh well._

"Load it."

"Loading…WARNING! Highly Confidential data!"

Kuroi was starting to get annoyed. "Well, load it anyway!"

The screen started to load Plan: T.O.T.W.W.N.D.F.S.O.H.F.F.

It said:

_**Sonic the Hedgehog: Speed, courage, and leadership.**_

_**Miles "Tails" Prower: Flight, has knowledge of the uses of the Emeralds, child prodigy, and has mystical elemental powers.**_

**_Knuckles the Echidna: Strength, can sense the emeralds, and is the guardian of the Chaos, Super, and Master Emeralds. _**

_**Amy Rose: Love, acrobatic, and has her Mystical Piko Piko Hammer.**_

_**Cream the Rabbit: Flight, pureness of heart, and has her Sacred Bow.**_

**_Luna the Echidna: Mystical, can sense the emeralds, and is the other guardian of the emeralds with Knuckles._**

_**Shadow the Hedgehog: Speed and has the power to use Chaos Control at will.**_

_**Rouge the Bat: Sly, has stealth, and has enhanced hearing.**_

**_Team Chaotix: They guard the emeralds with the two echidnas as well (not to mention 3 of them run a detective agency)_**

_**King Big and Queen Blaze the Cat: Guardians of the Sol Emeralds.**_

_**Tiara the Hedgehog: Guardian of the Rings Of Order and the Time Stones, and knows the fine art of ringsmithing. **_

**With these abilities, along with the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, the 7 Sol Emeralds, the Master Emerald, The 6 Rings Of Order, the Time Stones, _and_ the power of Chaos and Metalla, I will be able to build the greatest weapon of devastation EVER!**

_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

"Hmm…so he's making the 'greatest weapon of devastation EVER', eh? Like _he _hasn't said _that _before…but what kind? A laser? A robot? A creation in a lab?"

But before he could figure it out, a loud, deafening buzzer went off.

"WARNING! WARNING! ACCESSING SECRET FILES!"

The computer that Kuroi was using went blank, and a bright red light illuminated the room._…Great. JUST GREAT. The old geezer remembered to reactivate the alarm. _

In a blink of an eye, a whole mob of SWAT-bots and enhanced Phi-bots swarmed around him like a hawk to its prey.

…AND _his robots work! Great…I'd better get outta here._

The robots were on him in less than a second. Kuroi started to tear through the robots with his Chaos energy blasts while dodging enemy fire. One by one the robots fell to his superior Chaos blasts. As soon as he demolished the last robot, he chuckled. "Feh…didn't even break a sweat. I'd fight these guys all day if I had to."

He started to head towards the door but as soon as he was there, it slammed shut. Part of him expected that, so it didn't bother him too much. But what really startled him was that another army of random robots ambushed him right as the door closed. Before Kuroi could even think about being completely caught by surprise, one of the robots laid him flat with a well-aimed shot. Kuroi felt himself losing consciousness, but he knew he couldn't black-out yet; with the slightest fear of never being able to wake up again. He got up, still dazed from the robot's sudden shot, and started to shoot all the robots down with his remaining Chaos energy. But no matter what he did, more and more robots kept coming on the scene.

_Are there any end to these things!_

He got his answer immediately; the robots were recalled and the next thing he knew, it was just as lonely and deserted as it was before the alarm went off.

He collapsed in exhaustion while he clutched his chest; still throbbing in pain from the ambush. Now, he decided, that he had lost it.

_What's going on here? I thought he wanted to finish me off…feh, like he _could_… _

But just when he thought he was safe, a new figure appeared on the scene. It was black with red highlights on its body, it wore two Air-Shoes similar to his own, and had gleaming red eyes that met with his own glowing green eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was staring at right now. "…Dad?"

* * *

So? Did you survive? Well, if you didn't, you wouldn't be reading this, nya! I tried to add as much comic relief as I could! Chapter 6 is coming soon! Oh yeah, and about that 'Pick Off Amy' thing…I'm really, _really _sorry, rabid Amy fans! Please don't kill me! I couldn't resist that joke! MERCY! --MikomiTheKitsune 


	6. Secret Revealed!

Hiya! MikomiTheKitsune here! I'm finally done! Wheeeeeee! So…yeah. The disclaimer.

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, (oh but how I wish I did) and this story has no relation to the Sonic the Hedgehog series whatsoever; this is just a fan-fiction from my weird fan girl imagination. But I will tell you what I _do _own. Velocity (Velo) the Hedgehog, Daisy the Hedgehog, Sora Prower, Jihi Prower and Mint the Chao all belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission. Bertha the Cat, Hoppy the Frog, and Buster the Cat belong to Mew Spice1 and are used with her permission. I didn't try to copy anyone's story, so if there are any character and/or plot similarities, it's complete coincidence (or _you're _copying _me_!).

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 6 — Secret Revealed Jihi

_My name is Jihi Prower. My parents are Miles Tails Prower and Cream the Rabbit. I also have an older sister, Sora. Just when Velo was teaching me the rules of how to be a little brother, we got caught by Sora and Daisy. I don't remember Velo mentioning that in the rules…either he forgot, or I did something wrong…_

"So, what do we do with them, Sora?" Daisy asked impatiently.

"I'm thinking, Daisy," Sora said in a diabolical voice.

Jihi and Velo were still rooted to the spot where they were just caught.

"What do you think they're gonna do to us, Jihi?" Velo whispered in Jihi's ear.

Jihi couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He knows what happens when Sora gets like this; Velo, on the other hand, didn't know what to expect when he heard Sora's tone of voice.

"…Eh, what the heck; c'mon in, you guys!" Sora called.

"What!" Velo and Daisy yelled in unison.

Even though he was a bit surprised himself, Jihi couldn't take it anymore. When he saw the expression on Velo and Daisy's faces, he burst out into laughter. _I can't believe they thought she was serious!_

"J-Jihi, calm down! Just bring Velo up here, okay?"

"Okay, Sora," Jihi said in between small giggles.

Jihi grabbed Velo's arm and started to flap his ears rapidly until he was able to ascend into Sora's room. He quickly landed with Velo onto the rug next to Sora and Daisy. As soon as she saw that they were inside her room, Sora slammed the door shut.

Velo finally broke the silence. "Why didn't you get mad at me and Jihi?"

"Ditto, Sora; I thought you only wanted to show me or something!" Daisy said.

"Nah, I wanted to show all of you guys this; I just figured it'd be a little suspicious if our parents saw all of us going in my room at once."

"…Suspicious? What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, aren't you showing us an invention, or something?" Velo asked.

Sora didn't answer.

"Um, Sora…? Does this have to do with why your tails are all messed up an' stuff?" Jihi asked quietly.

Sora paused for a moment. "…Yes, Jihi."

"I thought something was odd about that; I didn't want to be rude or anything, you know…in case they always looked like that or something, but—"

"Y-yeah, I get it, Daisy. You didn't know."

"…Sora, what happened? I really need to know; this could be my fault because I made you look for my toy biplane earlier," Jihi said.

"Huh? What is he talking about?" Velo asked.

"Earlier, while you guys were on your way over here, Jihi and Mint had made a toy biplane they wanted to test out. When I joined them, me an' Jihi got into a conversation, and Mint accidentally activated it. I got Mint back, but the toy biplane flew deep into Mystic Ruins Forest. I flew through the forest, trying to look for it, but I got lost and panicked when I saw how late it was getting; I thought I wasn't gonna make it back here in time…that's when I encountered this thing."

With that, Sora dragged out the remaining parts of the robot that attacked her earlier.

"…A pile of rubble?" Velo asked simply.

"No, Velo, what that pile used to be," Sora answered calmly.

"…A robot?" Jihi asked after examining the parts himself.

"Yes, Jihi. But not just any kind of robot," Sora paused as she picked up one of the robot parts and pointed at the logo. "An _Eggman_ robot."

"What!" Velo, Daisy, and Jihi shouted in shock.

"…But Papa defeated Eggman…" Jihi whimpered softly.

"I know, Jihi, but unless Eggman's robots suddenly got minds of their own, I don't really see any other logical explanation, do you?"

"…Sorry Jihi, Sora's got a point there," Velo said.

"What did it do, Sora? Did it notice you?" Jihi asked softly.

"I think my tails can answer that for you, Jihi," Sora said as she pointed to her ruffled, wounded tails. "I accidentally ran into it while I was lost in thought. The robot obviously saw me and picked me up by my tails, as you guys can see for yourselves. It held its laser rifle up to my head, and—"

"STOP! NO MORE, NO MORE!" Jihi cried. "This is all my fault! If I didn't make you look for my stupid toy, you wouldn't be hurt right now!"

Daisy went over to Jihi and put her hand on Jihi's shoulder. "There, there Jihi. Calm down. It's not your fault, and, as far as I can tell, she didn't get shot. None of this was your fault at all."

Sora nodded. "She's right, Jihi. It's partly my fault, actually; if I didn't get lost in thought, I would've seen it, and I could've reacted quicker."

Jihi took a quick glance at his sister and hung his head low. "…You didn't get shot, did you?"

"No, Jihi. I blew it up before it could do anything; that's the complete and total truth. Well, okay…I yelled at it first, and_ then _Iblew it up."

Jihi giggled. "You yelled at it? Like how Mama's gonna yell at you because you're not wearing the dress she picked out for you right now?"

Velo and Daisy glanced at Jihi for a second and then turned their attention to Sora. She wasn't in the sailor-suit like dress that they saw her wearing when they met her; instead she was wearing a light blue unbuttoned shirt with her name in golden letters on it, and under them a rainbow wing logo like the one on her door. She was also wearing her favorite bright red gloves and her half-white half-aqua shoes. _She must've changed her outfit while nobody was looking, and I guess Velo an' Daisy didn't notice…hehehe!_

Sora paused before she answered him. "…No, like how there's yelling outside right now…"

Velo and Daisy stared at Sora quizzically. "What are you talking about, Sora? I don't hear anything."

"Me neither. Are you sure you aren't hearing things?"

But Jihi heard it too; they were shouts of joy and surprise, a combo that he didn't know what to make of. But though he didn't know what to make of them, he still wanted to check it out. So, he spoke up. "…Sora, can we check it out…?"

Sora smiled. "I knew I wasn't imagining things! Ok, guys, let's check it out!"

Sora opened her door and jumped down to the hallway, with Daisy not too far behind. Jihi went to follow them, but Velo held him back. "Wait a sec."

Jihi was confused. "What is it, Velo?"

"Remember what Sora said? _'I just figured it'd be a little suspicious if our parents saw all of us going into my room at once.' _We told your dad that we'd be in _your _room, so don't you think it'd be a little, oh, I dunno…_suspicious, _if our parents saw us all walk out at once?"

Jihi thought about it. "…Yeah, you're right. Let's wait a bit."

They stood until they heard Sora and Daisy walk out, and, quickly, Velo whispered something in Jihi's ear. "Rule #4: Try your best not to get caught by your sister, but if you do, make up an excuse; say the first thing that comes to your head."

Jihi smiled. "Thanks, Velo."

"Hey, we little brothers have to stick together! Anyway, let's go!"

Velo ran ahead while Jihi jotted down the new 'little brother rule'. _With Velo helping me, I can become the best little brother ever!_ As soon as he was done, he tucked the 'rule list' into his pocket and ran out the front door with Velo. As he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Tails talking to a hedgehog-girl that looked around Sonic's age, and a cat-girl that looked older than Sonic. There were also two other cats; one that looked around Daisy's age, and one that was so large Jihi couldn't tell how old she was.

The blue hedgehog-girl looked a lot like Sonic except she tied her quills back in a ponytail. The lavender cat-girl looked otherworldly to Jihi; she had pointed ears and a white muzzle and wore a royal purple dress made of a fabric unknown to him.

As for the two younger ones, the one that he could tell was around Daisy's age was a deep purple, looked a lot like the older cat-girl in appearance, and was wearing a jacket similar to the older cat-girl's dress with matching shorts. The large one, however, was the same lavender as the older cat-girl but wore a blue tank-top and black shorts. She was also holding a fishing rod and had a little green frog on her shoulder. He walked over to where Sora, Daisy, and Velo were standing and whispered, "Do you guys know who they are?"

Velo stared at the newcomers for a second. "…I think that's Tiara and Blaze!...But I don't recognize the other two…"

Sora gasped, "You guys have actually _met _Tiara and Blaze!"

Daisy nodded. "They come over our house once in awhile; sometimes I'm lucky enough to get fashion secrets from them."

"Yeah and sometimes Tiara and Dad will race; it's pretty cool because they both have super-speed," Velo added.

Jihi was pretty baffled; he had no idea what they were talking about. He decided to turn his attention over to the adults and the newcomers. They were talking a bit more seriously than when he heard them before. He thought he could hear Sonic talking about machines, and he heard them talking about something or someone called 'Metalla' mentioned.

He repeated the word to himself, thinking that maybe if he, himself, said it, that it would trigger something in his memory that could tell him what it meant. But, unfortunately for him, he still couldn't figure out what it meant, but when he said it to himself, he saw Sora's ears twitch and the expression on her face became a bit more serious. _Maybe she knows what a 'Metalla' is._

"…Well, if that's the case, should we go back home?" he heard Sonic say.

It looked like the older cat was about to speak, but the blue hedgehog girl interrupted her.

"No, no. You don't have to. 'Sides, I wanna hang out with the kids for a bit. You guys don't mind, right?"

"Not at all, Tiara! Go ahead," Cream said.

Tiara looked over her shoulder. "You comin', Blaze?"

The cat crossed her arms and looked at her with a glare. "The sooner we get back to our dimension, the better. Besides, I have to tell Bertha and Buster what they're going to do here in this dimension after we leave."

"Feh, your loss Blaze!"

As he saw the hedgehog coming closer, he ran over to Sora, Velo, and Daisy and said, "Look, it's her!"

Daisy ran over to Tiara and embraced her. "Oh man, I've missed you Tiara!"

"H-hey, watch it, okay…" Tiara choked as she tried to break free from Daisy's grip.

"Where have you been all this time?" Daisy asked as she released her.

"Heh, I may be one of the fastest things alive, but I can't stop whenever I please."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Velo said as he walked over and gave Tiara a high-five.

"Yo, Velo. How've ya been?"

"Eh, okay, I guess."

Jihi walked over to Sora while the hedgehog-girl talked with Velo and Daisy. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah? What's up, Jihi?"

"Didn't you hear something about—"

"Metalla? Yeah, I did."

"So do you know who or what it is, then?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Then…could you tell me?"

Just then, he saw Tiara walking over to Sora. Sora quickly whispered in Jihi's ear, "I'll tell you tonight."

"You're Tails' daughter, right?" Tiara asked, immediately noticing Sora's twin tails.

"Yes," Sora responded, "My name is Sora, and this is my little brother, Jihi."

Jihi walked over nervously. "H-hello."

"Hello there, Jihi. I'm Tiara. It's very nice to meet you," Tiara said.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Miss Tiara," Jihi said, calmer than before.

"Have you met Bertha and Buster? I bet you'd have fun with them."

"Bertha and Buster?" Jihi asked, confused.

"Yeah…looks like they're done talking to their mom, so why don't you go meet them?" Tiara said as she pointed to the two younger cats.

"Okay!"

Jihi flew over to them. "Hi! Are you Bertha and Buster?" he called.

"Yup! Who are you, little bunny?" the big one asked.

"My name is Jihi Prower! You're Bertha, aren't you?"

"Yes, and this is my good ol' pal Hoppy. Say 'hi' Hoppy," Bertha said, shaking the shoulder that the little frog was on a little bit. "Ribbit!" Hoppy croaked.

Jihi giggled. "You have a pet too? I have a pet chao, Mint."

"I prefer frogs, but chao are nice too. Say, do you like fishing?" Bertha asked.

"Well, kinda I guess. I've done it in video games, but I've never tried it in real life before," Jihi said shyly.

"I can teach you if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure! Won't that be fun, Hoppy?"

"Ribbit!"

The smaller cat, who Jihi assumed was Buster, yelled, "Bertha, there's no time to teach this kid fishing! You heard Ma; we have to go to Angel Island."

"Oh yeah…hey! Why doesn't he come with us and I teach him fishing there?"

Buster slapped his head. "Gah, Bertha—"

"Hey, do you want to want to meet my friends and my sister, Bertha?"

"Sure, Jihi!"

"She never takes anything seriously…stupid frog…" Buster mumbled under his breath as he followed them to where everyone was standing. As they approached everyone, they could see Blaze waving her arms rapidly at Tiara as she shouted, "C'mon, Tiara! We have to go _now!_"

"Aww, but you guys just got here! Do you have to go?" Jihi heard Sora ask sadly.

Tiara patted Sora's head. "Yes, young Sora. There are things to be done…you understand, right?"

"I guess…" Sora sighed.

Blaze went over to where they were standing and said, "Remember what you're to do: go to Angel Island ASAP. Understood?"

"Yeah, Ma. And I'll watch Bertha for you too," Buster responded.

"Good."

"Bye Ma! Tell Papa I said 'hi'!" Bertha shouted as Blaze walked away.

"You got it, hon." Blaze mumbled.

"Bye Miss Blaze! Bye Miss Tiara! I'll miss you!"

Tiara winked at Jihi. "Sayonara!"

Just as those words escaped her lips, Tiara ran off into the wilderness with Blaze. _Wow! I wonder what it's like to run fast…well, Mr. Sonic is busy, so I can't ask him…what about Velo?_

Jihi glanced behind his shoulder to see what Velo was doing. "Hey, Velo? Can I ask you something? Velo?"

He didn't hear a response, so he turned around to see what was wrong. "Ve—"

"Shh! Jihi, look!" Velo whispered sharply.

Velo pointed up. Jihi's head followed Velo's finger until he saw what Velo was pointing at; and as he looked up at the sky, he let out a small whimper.

"No…"

* * *

Aaannnddd…cut! Cliffhanger everybody! So…yeah. Chapter 7 is coming soon! – MikomiTheKitsune 


	7. Danger Quadrupled!

Hiya! Me again! Quick warning: I tried to put as much comic relief as I could, but…just a warning to people reading this: There isn't much comic relief…sweatdrop Sorry! So…disclaimer!

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, (oh but how I wish I did) and this story has no relation to the Sonic the Hedgehog series whatsoever; this is just a fan-fiction from my weird fan girl imagination. But I will tell you what I _do _own. Kuroi the Hedgehog, Precious the Bat, Luna the Echidna and the Tamago Ray all belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission. I didn't try to copy anyone's story, so if there are any character and/or plot similarities, it's complete coincidence (or _you're _copying _me_!).

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 7 — Danger Quadrupled Precious

_My name is Precious the Bat. But you can call me Precious. I'm the daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, and I have an older brother Kuroi. I waited and waited, but Mom and Dad never showed up…so, I decided to follow Kuroi. He wasn't lying when he said he was going to Gimme Shelter; I thought he was bluffing. But what is Dad doing here? I thought he was with Mom…_

Precious was hidden behind the same CPU console that Kuroi was using earlier, staring wide-eyed at the scene laid before her. Here her brother is, ready to black out at any moment, and all her father's doing is staring at him. _This doesn't seem right, even for dad…_

She decided to get closer to them. As quietly as she could, she flew over them and hid behind a dusty workshop desk right by Kuroi. She silently thanked her mother that she had taught her how to sneak around. For a moment, everything was dead silent. Kuroi grabbed the desk (that Precious was secretly hiding behind) for support as he tried to stand up. _Why is dad here…? And how'd he get here? _Precious thought. Kuroi voiced her thoughts. Shadow didn't reply. He just stared at Kuroi, as if to pierce his mind of some secret. Precious was startled by this, and she could tell from her brother's face that he was too.

"Answer me!" Kuroi shouted weakly, "What are you doing here?" Again, no response. Shadow kept that same glare as he walked over to Kuroi. Precious was starting to get frightened. _If it is true that Eggman's alive, then maybe he…wait!_

Precious tried to get a good look at her father as he approached. She knew something wasn't right; she could sense it. She gazed deeply into her father's eyes. She realized that they looked…different somehow. Then, it dawned on her.

"Kuroi, WATCH OUT!" she shouted.

But she was a second too late. Before Kuroi could've realized it, Shadow had knocked him senseless. Precious couldn't stand it anymore. "You…you…_faker_!" she shouted as she kicked Shadow in the head. Sparks flew as she struck the imposter, her suspicions were right; it was one of Eggman's Shadow Androids.

She checked on her brother. He had taken some serious blows; there was still blood trickling from the wounds that he received. She checked his breathing, fearing the worst. She sighed, relieved. "Whew, he's still alive. But he's unconscious…"

She averted her gaze towards the destroyed imposter. Despite the fact that it wasn't really her father, she still felt odd about kicking it in the head. But she reminded herself that now wasn't the time; she had to get Kuroi and herself out of here before more Shadow Androids showed up.

She glared at the gigantic metal door; the only thing between her and home. She stared at her boots, still oily from striking the robot. Ignoring that fact, she thought, _Maybe I can bash it down._

She started to strike the metal door, with no success. She cursed herself for forgetting her Iron Boots and thought, _Maybe I have to find a key first… _She started to look around the deserted factory. _But where in the world would a key _be

But she had no more time to think about that; she heard a low buzzing noise coming from another room. Hearing it, she grabbed her unconscious brother and hid behind one of Eggman's deactivated robots. After making sure her brother was completely hidden, she took a quick peek at where she was just standing before.

A hovering round robot-like thing was examining where the Shadow Android laid, and then started doing that low humming noise again. Precious couldn't figure out why it was humming; probably processing information, she guessed.

The only other thing she saw was that it started to flash a bright light green as soon as the humming noise died down. It seemed to be scanning where Precious had stood; there were oily boot-marks on the metallic-like floor. She gasped, "It must know I'm here!"

Unfortunately for her, she said that out loud. The robot whirled around and stared her right in the face. After letting out a high-pitched beeping squeal, it turned from a bright light green to a fiery 'warning' red. She realized she'd been caught. Trying to move quickly, she started to strike at the robot as she did the Shadow Android. But the attacks didn't seem to affect the little robot at all. Baffled, Precious withdrew from attacking and waited for the robot to attack; maybe she could find an opening. The little robot didn't hesitate to start shooting bullets from its mini-machine gun (which Precious neglected to notice until just now).

Precious narrowly dodged the rapid machine gunfire and dove down where she had left her senseless brother. Part of her was still worried because he wasn't awake yet, but it didn't matter now; she had to get him out of here. Throwing him on her back, Precious flew up and away from the little invincible robot. Spotting a door, she rapidly started to make herself go faster, despite how tired she was, and flew into the next room. Without giving it another thought, she slammed the metallic door shut behind her.

She took Kuroi off of her back, checked to see if he was still alive, and then looked around at her surroundings. The room was unusually small, with only a desk with scattered papers on it, a chair, and something that looked like a stasis capsule in the corner of the room. She left Kuroi on the chair (not trusting whatever that capsule was), and started to search through the scattered papers that were on the desk.

Most of them were either Eggman's failed plans, or plans that were so stupid he never used them. But one of the papers had something more important that Precious needed (besides the paper that says where Eggman hid his so called 'secret treasure'); the paper with Plan: T.O.T.W.W.N.D.F.S.O.H.F.F.! She skipped through the part that she already heard when Kuroi found the file on Eggman's computer and went straight to the new info:

_**Plan: Take Over the World With No Distractions From Sonic Or His Furry Friends**_

**_Sonic + Tails + Knuckles + Amy + Cream + Luna + Shadow + Rouge + Chaotix + Big + Blaze + Tiara equals:_**

_**Lotsa DNA!**_

**_Lotsa DNA + 7 Chaos Emeralds + 7 Sol Emeralds + 1 Master Emerald equals:_**

_**New Death Ray! **_

_**Code named: Tamago Ray! **_

**_Metalla + Chaos + Tamago Ray equals: Devastation 4 Mobius! _**

**_Metalla + Chaos + Tamago Ray + the Time Stones + the 6 Rings of Order equals: Devastation 4 all the universe! _**

_The Tamago Ray? Sounds pretty stupid to me. But if Metalla's involved, then something must be up. _Precious thought.

But just then, she heard something moving. She jumped. _Did the Shadow Androids find us? _She turned around. No Shadow Androids. She scratched her head; she could've sworn she heard something. _I really thought I heard — wait!_

It came to her. "Kuroi!" She flew over to where she left him. He stirred again. "Kuroi? Kuroi, are you okay?" Kuroi woke up immediately after hearing her voice.

"Precious! What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked to see her.

She hugged him and cried, "I'm so glad you're okay! Don't scare me like that!"

Kuroi pushed her away and repeated, "Precious, what are you doing here?"

Precious was a bit mad that Kuroi didn't even seem to appreciate that she saved him, but answered, "Mom and Dad never showed for some reason, so I came looking for you."

Kuroi got up and glanced around the room. "Where are we, exactly?"

"We're still in Gimme Shelter, but we're in a side room. I'm guessing this is some kind of office where Eggman came up with his so called 'brilliant' schemes, because I found this on the desk over there," Precious said as she handed Kuroi the paper with Plan: T.O.T.W.W.N.D.F.S.O.H.F.F.

After Kuroi was done reading it, he had a confused expression on his face. "I just realized something. This plan has no chance of working." Precious stared at him quizzically. "Why won't it work?" Kuroi turned to her. "Remember, Precious? Mom and Dad said that Knuckles, Luna, and Tails sealed the Chaos Emeralds' power 20 years ago after Tails supposedly killed Eggman. Since the Chaos Emeralds are sealed away, Eggman can't get his hands on them. I think Dad said the only way the seal can be broken is if the current guardian of the island unseals them…or something like that."

Precious understood. "And Knuckles, Luna, and the Chaotix would have no reason to unseal the Emeralds."

Kuroi nodded. "_Exactly_. There are still some things we don't understand yet, but I think we should just stick with what we know for now." Precious paced around a bit. "I wish we could get outta here, though. The entrance is sealed shut, and it's not like I have any clue where the key is."

When Precious turned to face Kuroi, it seemed that he didn't listen to a single word she said. Furious, she marched over to Kuroi and yelled, "Just what the heck are you looking at!" Kuroi pointed to the capsule.

Precious shrugged, "I have no idea what that thing is; I just stayed away from it."

Kuroi ignored her and started to type in something on the keyboard that was in front of the capsule. Instantly after Kuroi was done, the wall right next to the capsule started to move. Precious was stunned. "There was a secret door there!" Kuroi nodded. "I thought it was obvious that the capsule there was a fake, but whatever. Let's go."

Kuroi went up ahead of Precious as he entered the hidden door. After mumbling to herself that 'Kuroi thinks he's so smart', she followed him inside.

When Precious walked inside, she almost bumped into Kuroi because he stopped so abruptly. "H-hey! Watch it Kuroi; I almost bumped into you! What are you looking at—?"

She stopped dead. Right in front of them were a bunch of rows of stasis capsules full of Shadow Androids! "There's enough there for an army!" Precious gasped.

"Yeah," Kuroi said, "But they're all in stasis capsules. As long as they're not awakened, then we have nothing to worry about. Besides, it looks like there's something behind those capsules."

Kuroi started to dash ahead of Precious. After getting over the shock of seeing the 'army', Precious started to walk carefully past the stasis capsules. _This is freaking me out a bit. Even though I know that these things aren't Dad, they look exactly like him_. _It's really, _really _creepy! _she cried in her head.

"PRECIOUS!" Kuroi yelled, "Get over here, _quick_! You have to see this thing!"

Precious ran up to Kuroi to see what the commotion was about. _It can't be as bad as that army…could it? _"What is it, Kuroi?" she asked when she caught up.

"Look."

Precious glanced ahead and gasped. Right there in front of them was a huge, uncompleted death ray! "Is that…!" "Probably." Kuroi examined the structure of the ray gun. "I don't know much about technology, but I can still see that this looks a lot like those notes you found. And look over there."

Kuroi pointed to a side wall where 7 shining green gems were glowing, along with 6 golden rings and a few fiery stones lay. They were all hooked up to the machine, and Precious could tell what they were. "Aren't those the 7 Sol Emeralds? And those are the 6 Rings of Order…and the Time Stones…they're so beautiful…but how'd Eggman manage to get his hands on them so quickly?" Precious asked in awe.

"According to the log, he said that he'd been working on this plan for a decade or so, but it still doesn't seem to make sense…well, it doesn't matter anymore," Kuroi said as his hands started to glow, "There aren't any robots protecting this thing, so let's destroy it now!" Precious nodded. "Let's do it!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that," an elderly voice boomed on an intercom.

The sudden announcement startled them. "Who's that, Kuroi?" Precious whispered, frightened. "I'll give you a guess," Kuroi responded as he attempted to destroy the incomplete Tamago Ray with one of his purple chaos blasts. The blast created a smokescreen that blinded Precious and Kuroi temporarily. (MTK: Like in those anime shows when somebody does a huge attack and there's smoke and stuff)

"Kuroi! Kuroi, did you do it? Kuroi!" Precious shouted while trying to find her brother in the smoke. She felt something grab her arms. "Huh? Kuroi?"

When the smoke cleared, she glanced around. The Tamago Ray was gone, but there were no exploded machine parts anywhere; just a black mark on the floor where the chaos blast had been shot, and one of the Sol Emeralds laid beside the mark. She then looked to see who had grabbed her arms. Neither one of them were Kuroi, but they looked like him. She knew what they were.

"Ah! Shadow Androids!" she screamed as she tried to break free of their grip.

The elderly voice echoed across the room as he said, "Muhahaha! Surprised? My Tamago Ray isn't here, fools! I would have to be crazy to leave it here out in the open!" Precious glared at the intercom. "But you _are _crazy!"

There was a slight pause. "Bwahaha! True, very true. No matter! If you're wondering where your mommy and daddy are, you're too late; I already captured them awhile ago. Oh don't worry; they're not dead…_yet_. I need them in my grand scheme, but, oh yes…you and your brother already _know _about my plan, don't you? But I can't let my little secret get out…so maybe I should just destroy you two…but where's the fun in that? I'll have my Shadow Androids knock you two unconscious so I can have some fun later. Ah, the joy of hostages…"

Precious squirmed around, still trying to get the robots off of her as she yelled, "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh yes, I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the most cunning scientific genius in the world! And soon, with my new Tamago Ray, I will get my revenge on Mobius and rule the entire universe! Now then, Shadow Androids…" He took a quick breath before saying coldly, "Stun them."

Precious shrieked as she avoided enemy rapid-fire. She was going to fly away, but she immediately realized that the two Shadow Androids still had her arms, and were about to knock her down flat with their 'Chaos beams'. She shut her eyes tight and thought, _No…Kuroi!_

Just as she thought it was all over, she felt the Shadow Androids' grip releasing. She opened her eyes. Right in front of her, where the Androids were standing, was her beloved brother. "Kuroi!" she cried as she ran over to him. "You okay, Precious?" he asked as he clutched his chest, still throbbing in pain from the previous attack. "I'm fine now, but you're still hurt! We have to get out of here."

"Tell me something I don't know," Kuroi said as he grabbed Precious and sped away from more robot blasts. Precious grabbed onto Kuroi's arm and ascended above the robots as she asked, "But what can we do, Kuroi? It looks like Egghead's released that dormant army that we saw earlier."

Before Kuroi could answer, the thought came to her. "Chaos Control! Why don't you use Chaos Control, Kuroi?"

"_What? _Precious, I may be able to use my Chaos Beams all the time, but I can't use Chaos Control without an Emerald of some sort—hmm?" Kuroi looked down upon the battlefield, where he saw a glittering green glow. "Hey Precious! Isn't that a Sol Emerald?" he asked as he shot down some Shadow-Phi with his chaos beams.

She spotted it. "Yeah…but weren't the Tamago Ray and the jewels we saw all holograms?" she asked as she started to fly towards it. "Apparently, one of Eggman's robots screwed up…" Kuroi responded, still shooting down the Shadow Androids. "Can you use Chaos Control with a Sol Emerald?" she asked.

Kuroi paused. "…There's only one way to find out. Go for it, Precious!"

As soon as he said that, Precious descended rapidly towards the Emerald. As if they had some sort of mental link, right as Precious swooped down low enough, Kuroi grabbed the Sol Emerald with his free hand. "I got it, Precious!"

Eggman's elderly voice echoed throughout the room as he yelled from the intercom, "No! One of those was real! Shadow Androids, shoot them down! Get the Emerald back!" The Shadow Androids re-directed their blasts to hit the flying siblings dead-on. "Kuroi, hurry! Use it!" Precious screamed.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Kuroi yelled as the Emerald glowed a blinding light.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Again! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! Chapter 8 up next! MikomiTheKitsune out! 


	8. The Seal Is Broken, Part 1

MikomiTheKitsune is here!...Again!...Yeah. Thanks for the favs, people! I feel loved. So…yeah. …I had to make this into a Part 1 chapter thing because it was getting ridiculously long…(it was eating up almost 14 pages on Word!) OK…now the disclaimer…

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, (oh but how I wish I did) and this story has no relation to the Sonic the Hedgehog series whatsoever; this is just a fan-fiction from my weird fan girl imagination. But I will tell you what I _do _own. Mamoru the Echidna, the Chikara Emeralds, Luna the Echidna, and Swift the Chameleon belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission. Ellion the Chameleon, Kawaii the Chao, Vicky the Crocodile, and Chuckie Bee belong to Mew Spice1 and are used with her permission. I didn't try to copy anyone's story, so if there are any character and/or plot similarities, it's complete coincidence (or _you're _copying _me_!).

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 8 — The Seal is Broken, Part 1 Mamoru

_I am Mamoru the Echidna. But just call me Mamoru. This has got to be _the _worst day of my life. All I wanted was a break from training for one day. That's it; nothing more, nothing less. But now when mom gave me those instructions to find where to hide from dad, the next thing I know I'm in Lava Reef Zone! Mom must've given me the wrong instructions…anyway, after almost getting fried, I found a weird orb and I tried to touch it and now…_

"…I'm in Hidden Palace Zone!" Mamoru gasped as she glanced around. "Now dad's _really _gonna kill me!"

This may have been her first time in Hidden Palace Zone, but Mamoru knew the surroundings well…for some odd reason. She figured that maybe one of her dad's boring lectures may have actually got through to her, or something.

The ancient marble walls of the palace were bathed in a pale emerald light, and the amethyst pillars glistened from the small cracks of sunlight that were in the sapphire ceiling. Mamoru was trying to figure out if Hidden Palace Zone really _was _a part of Angel Island, or if she was transported to a different world. The question kept nagging in her mind over and over, and she wasn't sure why. _I've never been curious about this before…so why now? AGH…I gotta stop thinking about this—huh!_

"Wha!" Mamoru shouted as she narrowly dodged an arrow trap. "What was that for!" she asked to herself. "…Oh yeah, they think I'm an intruder."

Without another thought, Mamoru started to run and dodge the traps that came in her way. Spike traps, arrow traps, and magic traps; Mamoru dodged them all. She finally realized what all those stupid practice dodging-fake-trap games with the new Chaotix-in-training were for. _I'll never disobey dad again; could I just get the hell outta here! _she thought as she leapt across the last of the spike traps.

After evading the last trap, Mamoru came across another odd jewel. It was different from the one she had touched before; it was a garnet instead of an emerald, and it was half her size instead of being able to fit in the palm of her hand. Also, there were strange rainbow pillars surrounding the jewel. Curiosity took her again, and she jumped on the jewel, hoping that it would take her back home. A blinding light shone from the jewel as she felt herself being taken up somewhere. _I hope it's taking me home…_

She opened her eyes, and she wasn't all that pleased. It looked like the light was just for show; the area looked exactly like where she had teleported from. _I didn't go _anywhere_, did I!_

Furious, she marched past the jewel and continued onward. But this time, things were changing. The traps she had evaded earlier weren't after her anymore, and the coloring of her surroundings were becoming duller and duller. _…Okay, maybe things _are _different here…oh Master Emerald, help me out, will ya! _

She began to approach stairs that had an odd symbol on them. As she climbed the stairs, the color in the palace continued to diminish; the light, dying. As it became darker and darker, Mamoru saw that the symbols on the stairs were beginning to glow. _W-whoa…freaky…_

She climbed the seemingly endless stairs, (or in her mind, the seemingly endless symbols) on and on and on…until she couldn't take it anymore. "Where the hell is this leading to, anyway!" she yelled in frustration as she collapsed on the stairs.

**_The ancient seal of the Emeralds…_**

"W-wha? Who said that? Who's there!" Mamoru called. _Am I hallucinating or something? _She didn't get an answer; instead, a bright orange ball of light approached her. (MTK: Betcha million bucks that it's obvious who it is) She felt something…she couldn't figure out what, exactly, but she couldn't move at all. She closed her eyes, assuming the worst. _Got to stay calm…you're not gonna die here…no, you're going to make it back, and Dad's gonna kill you. Heh, for once I'm looking_ forward_ to it…_

She opened her eyes a little bit. _Am I dead? _She glanced around the shrine-like area._ If I am, then heaven looks a lot like the Hidden Palace Zone…_ She gasped. "I'm alive…? But how —_whoa!" _Mamoru caught her balance as she almost stumbled in surprise.

Her surroundings stated that she was in Hidden Palace Zone, but in front of her was a shrine that looked similar to the ME shrine except that it was a rainbow color. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised her; floating, circling around the shrine were platforms — Mamoru guessed there were 7— with jewels on them…familiar jewels…rainbow jewels. She saw a smaller gem with its larger counterpart on each platform, and they were all glowing dully in unison. _Are these…! The Chaos Emeralds…and the Super Emeralds! This is the Sealed Chamber, isn't it?_

_**Yes…**_

Mamoru jumped. _WHAA! What the—I wasn't excepting a response…nor in my head either! How'd I get here?_

_**Approach the center of the shrine…**_

Mamoru glared and crossed her arms. _Weird hallucinating voice thing, you didn't answer my question! HOW'D I GET HERE?_

_**Your questions will be answered shortly…approach the center of the shrine…**_

"Alright, alright, I'll go…geez…" Mamoru mumbled as she approached the eerily familiar shrine. _Dad told me the seal was within Hidden Palace Zone…but he never told me it'd look like _this Mamoru thought as she reluctantly walked up the stairs of the shrine. _Why does it look so much like the ME Shrine?_

_**It was so the Emeralds' power could be controlled and sealed down here…**_

Mamoru scratched her head. _I don't get it…_

**_I wouldn't expect you to; you're only a novice in the ways of the Master. Now…step on the symbol which is where the Master usually is, close your eyes, and be very still…_**

_That weird symbol there? OK…_ Mamoru thought as she stared at the glowing symbol beneath her feet. It looked exactly like the markings on the stairs she was climbing. When Mamoru asked about what the symbol was, the voice only repeated what it said before, so she stepped in the center of the symbol and shut her eyes. _Alright…now what?_

**_Be very still…and don't be afraid._**

_Afraid? _Me_? Yeah right…_ But right as she thought that, she felt a strange power fill her body…_W-what's happening!_

**_Don't be afraid…you were destined to do this, Mamoru._**

As she felt herself ascending, she responded, _Wait…how do you know my name! Who are you? What's going on? Answer me!_

_**Don't worry…it's almost over…**_

When the voice said that, Mamoru landed on the ground gently and opened her eyes. "Whoa…what the—" She gasped. The Emeralds weren't on the platforms anymore; they were free and floated, circling the shrine. Mamoru knew what just happened. _Now I know what that symbol was…Dad told me that that was the echidna civilization's royal family symbol… meaning that_ _I just unsealed the Emeralds…oh damn!_

**_Like I said, you were destined to do this…_**

As the voice said that, Mamoru looked up to where the Emeralds were spinning. The Chaos Emeralds and the Super Emeralds were resonating with a bright rainbow light that temporarily blinded Mamoru. "What's going on?"

_**You'll see.**_

When Mamoru regained her vision, she looked at where the Emeralds were floating. It had appeared that the Emeralds she knew were no more; floating above her were 7 (at least, she guessed) bright glowing jewels that looked smaller than the Super Emeralds but bigger than the Chaos Emeralds. _What happened to the Emeralds? _As Mamoru asked that, a spiritual figure that resembled a young tan echidna girl that looked a bit younger than her appeared next to her. Mamoru jumped in surprise. "Where'd you come from!"

**_I am Tikal. _**(MTK: PAY UP!) **_Don't be afraid; I am a friend of your parents…I am also the one who has been talking to you this entire time…_**

…_Well, what happened to the Emeralds just now?_

**_The seal has been broken. Because the channeled power of the Emeralds has now been awakened from its slumber, they are unstable; therefore, they must fuse into a new, more powerful form to keep the power from ripping Mobius apart…the form of the Chikara Emeralds…their true form._**

_Chikara Emeralds?...Oh man I screwed up _big _this time!_

**_Don't blame yourself; the coming of the Chikara Emeralds was inevitable. You were destined to do this from the day of your birth; it's not your fault. _**

Tikal pointed up at the Emeralds. Mamoru looked up and saw that they were shooting out of the room in all different directions and disappeared…except one. Mamoru ran over to the bright pink Chikara Emerald that had fallen instead of spreading with the others and stared at it. _How powerful are these new Emeralds? _She asked as she picked it up.

Tikal chuckled, **_You'd have to do the math…_**

_Then _no thanks_! I _hate _math! _Mamoru said as she put the Emerald in her vest pocket. But just as she finished saying (er…thinking) that, she could feel the floor rumbling rapidly and all she could hear were crashing noises. _W-what's happening, Tikal?_

**_The palace is collapsing…25 years ago when all the Emeralds were taken away from this place, your father used the last of his power to transport Sonic and Tails to the Sky Sanctuary and to keep this place stable long enough for them to get the Master Emerald back to its shrine, the Chaos Emeralds spread across the world, and the Super Emeralds sealed. Then, 5 years later, Tails and your parents made the decision to seal away the Chaos Emeralds as well, so that the Emeralds' power could never be used for evil again…_**

**_But in the past two decades since then, the Emeralds have had a concentrated power in this Sealed Chamber; the Hidden Palace Zone has been here longer than my grandmother's grandmother was alive. _**(MTK: _Whoa…_how long is that? I'm not gonna bother doing the math…) **_This palace has survived for centuries…it's survived so long that the palace has become dependent on the Emerald's power to stay stable in all that time…but…_**

Mamoru avoided a falling pillar. _But…!_

…**_But now the true form of the Emeralds has been awakened. And, of course, they have scattered across the planet as they normally do. There is no power to keep this place stable._**

Mamoru was really mad. _But can't Mom and Dad fix this!_

**_They could have when they were here…_**

Mamoru gasped. WHAT _What do you mean!_

_**An evil force has captured your parents. Where they are being taken, I do not know.**_

Mamoru crossed her arms. _An evil force…gah…w-what about the Chaotix?_

**_They, too, are captured._**

Mamoru avoided some more falling debris and said, _Dammit! Shouldn't the Master Emerald be able to keep this place stable? I mean, hasn't it been able to do it before, even when the Chaos Emeralds were gone?_

**_Yes, but…something is disturbing the Master…its energy isn't concentrated within here…probably because it is trying to keep itself from being taken from the shrine… _**

_I'm guessing that the same 'evil force' that captured everybody is trying to take the ME…wait! What about the Chaotix-in-training? Are they captured too? _Mamoru asked, expecting the worst. Tikal's response shocked yet relieved her.

**_No; they are protecting the Master with their lives. _**

Mamoru wanted to kick herself right now. _And I should be too…but it looks like I can't get there…I'm gonna be buried alive here!_

Tikal grabbed her hand. **_I can teleport you there…_**

_DO IT! HURRY! _She shouted.

**_Very well…_** With that, Tikal's body glowed a brilliant orange light, and before Mamoru could've figured out how, she was back in Angel Island's Chao Garden and away from the collapsing Hidden Palace Zone that was almost her tomb. She sighed in relief. "That was _sooo _close…thanks, Tikal…Tikal?"

She glanced to where Tikal was holding her hand. Tikal was nowhere to be found. Mamoru sighed. _She's probably trying to protect the ME too…I'd better hurry…_

Mamoru stared at the Hero Chao statue for a second, and dashed off into the woods. She noticed it was around dusk now (the sun was setting in the distance) and the sky immediately became from bright and sunny to dark and cloudy. When she took her attention away from the sky, she noticed a bunch of screaming chao running and crowding at her feet. They all cooed and murmured a bit more peacefully when they approached her. She smiled and petted some of them. "Don't worry, guys. Everything'll be okay…" As Mamoru said that, she heard a voice call out to her. "Mamoru! You're alright!"

Mamoru got up and glanced at the girl who called her. The girl was a young lavender-pink chameleon who was a year younger than Mamoru. She wore a gray T-shirt and black sweat-pants, and her sneakers were black and white. She also had a little orange chao resting on her shoulder. "Ellion!" Mamoru said with relief in her voice. "Where have you been, Mamoru?" Ellion asked, "First you disappear, then the Emeralds were unsealed somehow, and the next second, our parents are captured and this robot thing is trying to take the Master…I was just making sure the chao weren't hurt."

Mamoru hung her head in shame. "Y-yeah, I know…I can't explain anything right now though…" Ellion nodded. "Don't worry Mamoru; I understand." Mamoru lifted her head slightly. "Where are the others?" "They're all fighting that robot thing as far as I know, " Ellion answered. "Chaaoo…" the little orange chao chirped. Ellion patted the little chao's head. "Oh, I know Kawaii, you're tired too, sweetie. You helped me out a lot." "Chao!" Kawaii chirped a bit more cheerfully. Ellion looked back at Mamoru and said, "I know what you're thinking, Mamoru. Don't worry, we're okay." Mamoru got up and shooed all the little chao away for her feet gently and said, "Then let's go."

With that, Mamoru, Ellion, and little Kawaii continued into the forest. Neither one of them said anything to each other; they were too focused on the mission. They didn't hear anything at all until they were out of the forest and heard a voice say, "Beautiful weather today, isn't it?"

They stopped and turned to face who had said that. A large crocodile was facing them. She was a dark emerald green and wore her favorite headphones and her golden chain necklace. "Vicky! I thought you were with Swift and Chuckie!" Ellion yelled. "Chao-oo!" Kawaii yelled in the same tone Ellion did at Vicky.

Vicky chuckled, "Swift insisted that he didn't need my help…and besides, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I had a bad feeling…and it looks like I was right: Mamoru's ghost is haunting you." Mamoru grinned. "Nice to see you too, Vicky," she chuckled as she hit Vicky on the head. "You'll never change…"

Rubbing the new bump on her head, Vicky said, "Well, it doesn't matter. You're here now—" She was interrupted by a loud piercing _shriiiieeeeekkkkkkkkk! _They all covered their ears (MTK: Do they even _have _ears?) until the shriek had ceased. "Owww…what was that?" Mamoru asked. "That's the robot…that's not good. We'd better hurry," Vicky said. Mamoru nodded. "You heard her, Ellion. Let's go."

They ran at a fast pace to reach the ME shrine. But when they got to the shrine, there, right in front of them, was a large tripod-like robot with a huge 'Eggman' logo on its head! (MTK: OK…yes, I saw and read _War of the Worlds…_so did Eggman, and he thought, "If the Martians can do it, so can I!" So, NYA! Oh yeah, the tripod-robots don't belong to me, they belong to H.G. Wells! Nya! ) And there was a little bee, trying to take it on all by himself. The little bee wore a little black helmet with pilot's goggles on them, and he also wore a little orange jacket with a 'bee' symbol on it.

"YAHHHH! Take that and that and that and _that, _stupid mechathing!" Mamoru heard the little bee yelling at the tripod-robot. Mamoru, Ellion, and Vicky said in unison, "Yup, that's Chuckie."

"Chuckie, cut it out! You can't beat that thing alone!" another chameleon— no older nor younger than Ellion— called as he tried to grab the hyper little bee. "HEY! SWIFT! Lemme go lemme go lemme GOOOOOOOO!" Chuckie screamed when he was able to grab him. "I know you're worried about our parents and everybody, but you're just a kid. Leave this to me, Chuckie," Swift said as he put Chuckie down and cracked his knuckles.

"Hey Swift! You don't think you can take that thing alone, do you?" Ellion called as she ran over to him. "…Well, I don't see Mamoru coming back anytime soon, and besides…who else is supposed to beat it?" Swift said as he crossed his arms arrogantly.

"_Ahem_." Swift turned around to see a very familiar reddish echidna wearing a light green and orange vest, an emerald necklace, and blue-tinted sunglasses staring him right in the face. "Hello _Swift. _How are_ you_ today?" Mamoru said as she cracked her knuckles. "Ooooooooooo! Swift's in trouble! Swift's in trouble!" Chuckie chanted playfully. Swift glared at the bee. "Shut up, Chuckie!"

"Hey guys! Hate to interrupt your fight, but we have a situation here!" Vicky yelled as she blocked a large metal hand from grabbing the ME. Mamoru nodded. "She's right. I'll get you later, Swift, but right now we have to stop this thing from taking the Master." They all nodded in agreement. "Right."

"Okay then, here's what we do: Chuckie, you distract that thing from the air; Vicky, you and I will distract it from the ground. While we're doing this, Ellion, Swift, you two will sneak up onto it, break its shields and shut it down. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Got it." "Good. Let's go."

* * *

NYA! Sorry, have to cut it off there. Good news for you people though…Chapter 9 is Part 2! Nya!

Velo: _HEY! _Why does Mamoru get 2 chapters in a row?

MTK: Because I said so. (gets chainsaw) SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!

Velo: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MTK: I have to kill Velo now. See ya!


	9. Chaos on Angel Island, Part 2

Hiya! MikomiTheKitsune is here! Sorry about making that a 2-part thing…but, since I tied up Velo and threw him in a closet against his wishes, it continues now! NYA! Disclaimer first though…diediedie!

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, (oh but how I wish I did) and this story has no relation to the Sonic the Hedgehog series whatsoever; this is just a fan-fiction from my weird fan girl imagination. But I will tell you what I _do _own. Mamoru the Echidna, the Chikara Emeralds, Luna the Echidna, and Swift the Chameleon belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission. Ellion the Chameleon, Kawaii the Chao, Vicky the Crocodile, and Chuckie Bee belong to Mew Spice1 and are used with her permission. I didn't try to copy anyone's story, so if there are any character and/or plot similarities, it's complete coincidence (or _you're _copying _me_!).

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 9 — Chaos on Angel Island, Part 2 Mamoru

_I am Mamoru the Echidna. But just call me Mamoru. Yep, this is _the _worst day of my life. As if it wasn't more annoying enough, while I was in Hidden Palace Zone, I accidentally unsealed the Chaos and Super Emeralds, and they fused into the Chikara Emeralds and flew off…well, except one; I got one of them. Tikal helped me escape the collapsing remains of the ancient palace, and not a moment too soon; my parents and the Chaotix had been captured by a huge tripod-robot thing, and it looked like the Chaotix-in-training and the ME were next! But, now that I'm here, we're gonna take this thing down!_

Mamoru gazed up at the tri-pod robot thing that was patiently awaiting its victims' futile attempt to stop it. Doubts filled her mind. _We've never faced a _real _robot…just those stupid dummies that dad and the Chaotix made…are we ready for this? _Mamoru shook her head. They could do this! What was she thinking?"You guys ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's go."

Everyone assumed their positions and attacked almost immediately. Mamoru and Vicky threw punches at the robot's large legs, denting them. While they cut the robot's evasion significantly, Chuckie circled the robot's 'head' and tried to throw off its focus on everyone else. "C'mon ya stupid mecha-thingamawhatsit! You can't catch _me!_" Chuckie chanted arrogantly as he flew around the robot. Hearing this, the robot shot its lasers in a mad frenzy in Chuckie's direction, which is exactly what he wanted.

Swift and Ellion turned invisible and prepared their shuriken stars for their sneak attack. "Remember, Ellion. Just like we practiced," Swift whispered to his twin sister as if she were a young child. "We can do this, right?" Ellion asked a bit doubtfully. Swift paused. "…Yeah, we can do this! Ready?"

"Looks like everything's going according to plan, Mamoru!" Vicky called as she continued to strike at the robot. "Yeah, Mamoru! You never told us it'd be _this _easy; maybe you should have second thoughts about your dad wanting you to be the Guardian of the Master, huh?" Chuckie called happily, avoiding the lasers with ease.

Mamoru thought about what the little bee had just said (ignoring the comment about her father). "_You never told us it'd be _this _easy!" _She then compared it to something that her father had said so many times it got on her nerves:_ "You think this whole thing is gonna be easy, kid? _Think again_; even if it seems that you're winning easily, _never let your guard down._ Sometimes, you'll get off easy and the enemy's guard _is_ weakening, but _you can never be too careful_. That final fight with Eggman taught me that. If your enemy is clever, he'll try to give you the idea you're winning and then, right when you let your guard down for even a second… _BOOM_!" —he slammed his fist into his palm— "That's when he can get you! Remember this: _stand tough until the end. Never ever let your guard down_." _

_So he _wasn't_ talking nonsense…he was _actually_ serious…_Remembering her father's words of wisdom, she called suspiciously,"Yeah, this is a bit _too _easy…it's almost like it _wants _us to attack it this way…" Chuckie avoided a few lasers and called, "Who cares if it wants us to attack this way if the battle's in our favor?" Vicky chuckled and called to Mamoru, "Y'know…the kid's right for once; let's take advantage of this opportunity!"

"_Hey, _what do you mean _'for once'_!" Chuckie yelled, almost being fried by a laser as he did. Mamoru chuckled slightly and called, "Nevertheless, don't let your guard down guys—"

"CHAOOOO!" "G-guys, we have a problem!"

Everyone averted their attention on Ellion's frantic call. Ellion dashed over to them with an injured Swift on her back and a scared little Kawaii by her side. She looked just as banged up as her brother and was scared out of her mind. "Ellion! Swift! Are you two okay? What happened?" Mamoru asked as she threw a few gleaming green beams at the robot. "I-I don't know! We turned invisible and snuck up on it, but it-it saw us somehow! I don't know…it…aimed right at us and-and…I was only able to hit it with a couple of my shuriken stars—"

Swift got off her back and continued, "It seems this robot was already prepared for this plan of attack. I'm not sure how it saw us, but…my stars weren't able to connect at all. At least Ellion's did." Ellion's head hung low. "Sorry Mamoru…"

Mamoru patted Ellion on the back. "Don't worry Ellion; we've never dealt with something like this before…whoever made that thing is clever—" Mamoru paused for a second and grinned, "…But not clever enough! Can you two still fight?" Ellion and Swift nodded. "Good. Can you guys cover for me? I have an idea."

Vicky continued on her smashing spree and called, "We're with you 'till the end!" Chuckie saluted and said, "Yeah! We'll protect the ME no matter what!" Ellion got a bit more cheerful and called, "Let's do it, Mamoru!" Swift crossed his arms. "I won't step through the door of defeat so easily!" Kawaii chirped her own version of what Swift said: "Chao chao cha-oo cha chao-chao! " Mamoru smiled. "Thanks guys. Where did your stars connect, Ellion?"

"There. Where that egg-head-mustache symbol thing is on its forehead," Ellion said as she pointed to the Eggman logo with the two stars in it, "And it looks like only one detonated." Mamoru chuckled. "Perfect! I'm goin' in!"

Mamoru sprinted behind the tripod-robot and stared at her objective. _When I was distracting it before…it didn't aim for me… _Mamoru continued thinking out her plan while she climbed up a tree with ease. _It never seemed to notice me at all…so it won't notice me if I do _this

"Ha!" Mamoru grunted as she jumped off the tree and started to glide in mid-air. Just like she guessed, the tripod-robot didn't notice her landing on its forehead; it continued to shoot its lasers at the Chaotix members. As Mamoru approached the logo, she gazed down at her battling friends.

Vicky yelled to Swift and Chuckie, "Hey guys! Plan Alpha!" As she said that, Swift and Chuckie jumped in her mouth. Chuckie groaned, "Why'd we have ta do _this_ plan? This is _gross_…" Swift kicked Chuckie. "Look, if our parents can do it, we can too, right? So shut up and get ready." "You're mean Swift!" Chuckie cried. Vicky closed her mouth a little bit as if she was going to eat them. "If you two don't stop fighting, I'll swallow you whole!" Silence. "That's what I thought you'd say. Now get ready…GO!"

Swift and Chuckie shot out of Vicky's mouth at a sound-shattering speed and hit the robot's legs dead-on, shattering two of them! "Heh, take _that_ mechathingy!" Chuckie called triumphantly. "And you didn't want to do it," Swift said, crossing his arms. "What you wanna fight?" Ellion and Vicky held them back as Kawaii chirped, "Choo choo chao cha chooooo…" as if to say, _Here we go again…_

Mamoru almost stumbled at the sudden imbalance of the robot. _Gotta focus. I can't mess this up… _Mamoru looked beneath her feet at the shuriken star that didn't detonate and picked it up. _I hope this works…_Mamoru smashed the hole that the other shuriken star had made when it detonated, making it large enough that her hand could fit in it, and stuck her hand in the hole with the star. _Okay, I have to do this just right…_Mamoru thought as she dropped the star inside the tripod-robot's head.

…_Now! _With that, Mamoru blasted the shuriken star with one of her green beams (MTK:…She got it from her mom), and it detonated inside its head. It screamed with a loud piercing _shriiiiiieeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkk! _that could be heard above the explosions destroying it from the inside-out. Mamoru could hear the cheers from Swift, Vicky, Chuckie, Ellion, and Kawaii from the ground…but she had a new problem on her hands…or rather, one of them.

_Uhhh…oh great…my hand is stuck! _Mamoru thought as she struggled to get her right arm out of the exploding robot. "Aghhh!" Mamoru screamed as she felt the explosions inside the machine. "Come out, come out, _come out_!" Feeling it was hopeless, she closed her eyes. _BOOM._

"MAMORU!" Everyone screamed. "Chao chao chooooooo!" Kawaii squeaked. "She couldn't have survived that one…" Chuckie sighed.

"Not alone!"

Everyone's jaws dropped (anime-style) "What? Did I surprise you or something?" Ellion called as she walked with Mamoru. Mamoru and Ellion didn't look like they were in the best shape in their lives, but they were alive…even though their outfits were pretty much ruined. "Ellion? Wait—how did you—where did you—I'm so confused!" Chuckie screamed. "Of course you are, Chuckie. You do not know the ways of the ninja…you couldn't possibly have known that Ellion saved Mamoru at the last second," Swift said, giving a look as if he knew the secrets of the universe.

Ellion hit Swift on the head. "Shut up Swift. You were shocked too and you know it." Swift didn't reply, though his golden eyes said that Ellion was telling the truth but he's too stubborn to admit it. Mamoru chuckled, "Yeah, you rule Ellion." Ellion gave Mamoru a thumbs-up. "No problem! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change my outfit…mine kinda got destroyed…" Mamoru nodded. "Sure."

With that, Ellion ran back to where Mamoru and the Chaotix-in-training lived, and little Kawaii followed her. Chuckie flew impatiently for awhile, then said, "What's with girls and their clothes, anyway? Always having ta look perfect…" Vicky and Mamoru glared at the little bee. "What was that supposed to mean, Mamoru?" "I think it means we have to give this kid a lesson," Mamoru chuckled, cracking her knuckles. "AAAHHH! NOT THAT! SWIFT HELP MEEEE!" Chuckie screamed, running away from the girls. Swift got in a meditation pose and called, "You must not upset women and their weird ways. It's your own fault for invading their unusual realm."

Mamoru stopped and walked over to Swift (while Vicky continued chasing Chuckie) and cracked her knuckles. "So, we have an unusual realm, huh? Why don't I _teach _you our weird ways?" Swift opened his eyes and saw the very angry reddish-magenta echidna staring down at him and got slightly afraid. "Oh shoot."

"OK guys, I'm back!" "Chao chao!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ellion. She was in a completely different outfit than before the battle; she wore an orange belly hoody with blue jeans, sandals, and green gardening gloves with daisies on them. "Like my outfit?" Ellion called as she walked over. "Chao!" Kawaii chirped. Vicky picked up Chuckie by his wings and said, "Yeah, that's a nice outfit you have there!" Mamoru ignored Swift and said, "Ditto, Ellion! Where'd you get it?" "Well—"

"Hey! Would you guys stop talking fashion and get over here? There's something weird going on with the ME!" Swift yelled, pointing to the now-glowing Master Emerald. They all stopped what they were doing and went over to the ME shrine. "Look, it's glowing brighter than usual…" Swift said as they approached. Mamoru looked over the Emerald. "…Yeah, you're right. But why?"

**_Danger is coming. Evil has returned. He is back. And he has all of your parents…_**

"What the—that's not Tikal's voice!" Mamoru shouted. "What's a Tikal?" Chuckie asked, stumped. Before Mamoru could answer, the ME started to glow a blinding light…and the next thing everyone knew, the Master Emerald had shattered! Everyone gasped. "What the hell?" Mamoru yelled. "The Master's shattered!" Ellion gasped in disbelief. "This is an omen…" Swift said mysteriously.

_**He has returned. Eggman is alive. And he is not alone in his mad quest for revenge…**_

Everyone looked up at who was talking telepathically to them. His body was made of water, his eyes were shining with an emerald light, and his pink brain was visible from his head. Vicky gasped. "That's…!" "It's Chaos!" Ellion shouted. "I didn't know he could talk," Chuckie said bluntly. Swift hit Chuckie on the head. "That's Chaos…the god of the chao…he only appears in times of great crisis…looks like we're in trouble this time!"

Mamoru walked over to the watery being. "What do you mean Eggman's returned? Tails killed him 20 years ago!"

…_**Or so we thought…**_

Mamoru crossed her arms. "Great. And he's not alone, huh?"

_**Metalla…Eggman Nega…both join him in his quest…his quest for power and revenge…**_

Mamoru glared. "That's the last thing I wanted to hear…and why are you here?"

Chaos didn't reply. Instead, he struck at Mamoru and knocked her clear off Angel Island. "MAMORU!" everyone but Chaos yelled. Chaos looked away.

…_**It is done…**_

* * *

Part 2 is dooonnneeeeee! Chapter 10 is coming soon!...When I can remember where the key to get Velo out of that closet is…

Velo: -in closet- You can't find the key? NOOOOO!

I'll get him out …eventually…- MikomiTheKitsune


	10. Surprises From Above

Hiya…again…I found the key and let Velo out (won't do him any good though, heheh…) and now Chapter 10 is doooooonnnnnneeeeeee…took me long enough…anyway, disclaimer…(I shortened it! Yay!)

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, but I will tell you what I _do _own. Velocity (Velo) the Hedgehog, Daisy the Hedgehog, Sora Prower, Jihi Prower and Mint the Chao all belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission. Bertha the Cat, Hoppy the Frog, and Buster the Cat belong to Mew Spice1 and are used with her permission.

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 10 — Surprises From Above Daisy

_My name is Daisy the Hedgehog, but please just call me Daisy. All this was supposed to be was a simple friend reunion, so why did everything go wrong? We only just met Sora and Jihi, and then allhell breaks loose. Sora took us up to her room and gave us evidence of Eggman still being alive and well; then Tiara, Blaze, and her kids, Buster and Bertha come from their parallel dimension to tell our parents something…and now…_

"…Angel Island is…falling! Angel Island isn't supposed ta fall…papa defeated Eggman and the guardians of the Emeralds and him sealed the Emeralds away…so why…?" Jihi cried as he grabbed Velo's hand and sobbed.

_Jihi's so upset_… Daisy thought as she looked at the little bunny crying and tugging at Velo's arm. _He didn't want to believe Eggman was alive…but the Emeralds are unsealed, and the Master Emerald…Eggman _must've_ done this…_

"Jihi, Jihi…it's gonna be okay, little buddy! You'll see…we'll get him for this, okay?" Velo whispered as he patted the sobbing bunny on the back. Daisy was a bit shocked at her brother's sudden transformation from an annoying pest to a loving brother. _He really _does _have his good moments, I guess…_

"This confirms everything! Bertha, let's _go_!" Buster shouted as he grabbed Bertha's hand. "Okay, okay…goodbye everybody! Say goodbye, Hoppy!" Bertha called in her deep voice and waved. Hoppy was able to get a quick 'ribbit' in before Buster teleported them away to Angel Island.

Jihi froze. "And _now _my new friends are gone!" he squealed, "Bertha was gonna teach me how to fish! Waaaaahhhh!" Jihi continued to cry on Velo's arm as his loving mother came and patted Jihi on the back. "Jihi, it's okay…Bertha and Buster had to go do big adult things on Angel Island because the Emeralds spread," Cream said with soothing words, trying to comfort her little son.

"This is all my fault," Sora sighed as she walked over to where everyone else had gathered around the two boys. "I shouldn't have told him…"

"Forget about it Sora," Velo said, lifting his free hand to silence her, "It's probably more like my fault for letting him help me spy on you two. We wouldn't have found out if it weren't for…" "…Your impatience?" Daisy chuckled.

"H-hey, I just confessed that it's my fault; don't make me look like a villain here, sis!" Velo shouted as he tried to calm Jihi down. Sora sighed again, "But still…"

Tails patted his young daughter on the head and commented, "I think you kids have some explaining to do." Sora's face immediately turned red as she covered her mouth. "Shoot! I blew it, guys…"

Seeing that Sora was upset, Daisy tried to convince her otherwise. "Don't worry about it, Sora. They should know; they _are _our parents, y'know, and this_ is_ new to us, no matter how much we don't want to admit it…" Daisy said, eyeing Velo especially. Velo gave her a look that read, _Why always me sis?_ as Sonic chuckled, "Well? How did you guys find out about Eggman, huh?"

Utter silence. "YOU GUYS _KNOW _ALREADY?" the kids screamed in surprise. "But…how did _you _find out…?" Velo asked indignantly. Amy went to her son and waved her finger at his face. "That's what Tiara and Blaze came to say to us, Velo," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, "Eggman Nega escaped from their dimension and stole the Sol Emeralds and the Rings of Order, then cackled about how Eggman and Metalla were returning along with him to take over the universe."

"Did he say anything about his plan?" Sora asked curiously, wanting to know more and more about what Eggman was up to. "No, Eggman Nega disappeared after that, according to Tiara and Blaze," Tails continued, "That's why Blaze's kids had to get to Angel Island. They had to make sure that the Emeralds weren't unsealed…"

"…And, of course, they are if Angel Island is falling, right?" Velo asked as Cream removed Jihi from his arm and cradled him. "Yes, Velo, but there's another problem. If Angel Island is falling, then that means something happened to the Master Emerald as well…"

"…Meaning Knux, Luna, the Chaotix, and all their kids are probably in a deep pickle by now…" Sonic continued, giving a thumbs-up as he said finally, "But that's where we can come in! Cream, do you think Gemerl and Vanilla can watch the kids?" Cream nodded, "I don't see why not."

"WAIT! Hold-up! Time-out!" Velo yelled forming a 'T' with his hands, "You are _not_ letting us off _that _easy! We can help too, y'know!" Amy brought out her hammer threateningly. "_Velocity Maurice Hedgehog,_ you do _not _use that tone of voice with me, young man!" she yelled, Velo shuddering at the mention of his middle name. Daisy stood between Velo and her mother as she got up some courage. "Mom… for once, Velo's right! We can help too, I mean, Sora destroyed one of Eggman's robots only a little while ago…"

Sora, not caring that the secret was blown anymore, continued, "She's right, I destroyed one of his robots myself, and I have the destroyed parts to prove it! What is it that doesn't make us qualify? Dad was a year older than me when he supposedly killed Eggman right?" Daisy stomped her foot on the ground and shouted, "Yeah! We're around the same age that you guys were when _you _fought Eggman, so what is it that makes _us_ not eligible?"

"I think they've got us, guys…" Sonic said bluntly as he shrugged, "They do have a point…" "_No Way_!" Amy screamed, using her husband's catchphrase, "Sora could've gotten hurt from that encounter! See? Look at her tails then," she said, pointing to Sora's wounded tails, "Our kids shouldn't have to go through what we did when we were young!"

"Amy, be reasonable," Tails said, "The point of the matter is that Eggman _is _alive. There's nothing we can do about it. And our kids _are _involved, whether you like it or not. _They _could be his target, you know…" Sonic grabbed Amy as she almost fainted from Tails' words. "Sora already encountered a robot, yes. We can't do anything about that now. Now, we have to deal with the present situation, not the past…"

Daisy finally felt relieved about this whole issue. _We can help now…_she thought as she averted her attention to where Angel Island once was. But, upon looking there, she thought her heart stopped at the sight of what she was looking at. "Speaking of which, Mr. Prower…RUN!" Daisy shouted as she pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up in the sky. _Whirrrrrrrrrrr…_ A gigantic tarantula-like robot whirred as it approached where everyone was standing. Everyone immediately ran as fast as they could to clear the area, but the robot had a nasty surprise for them. In an instant, the robot's long legs formed large, crushing-sized hands at their tips and started to scoop up the frightened children's parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Velo and Daisy screamed helplessly as the robot grabbed hold of Sonic and Amy and threw them inside its body. "That…! I'm gonna get him for this—" "Velo, look!" Daisy interrupted as she tried to get Velo's attention. "Huh?"

Another one of the hands had grabbed Tails, but Sora still had her father's hands and refused to let go. "Let go of him you stupid robot!" she screamed as she somehow shot more yellow beams at the hand that held her father captive. "Sora…stop…" Tails strained as he tried to get Sora to let go. "It won't do you any good to get captured with us." "I'm not leaving you, dad!" she screamed, continuing her assault.

"Sora, listen…in my lab, there's a golden jewel necklace that I wanted to give to you on your 13th birthday…along with that engine prototype you needed for your plane…" "_The _necklace? Dad, I…you know about my plane?" Sora sobbed. He nodded. "I checked out your plane yesterday, and I wrote down some notes for you…to help you finish…along with that engine. You'll get that thing up and running in no time…and you…keep the necklace…" "Dad, no…I'm gonna get you out!" She cried. Without another word, Tails let go of his daughter's hands.

"Daaaaaaaaddddddddddd!" Sora yelled as she fell, forgetting to fly. "Sora!" Velo shouted as he ran and caught Sora in his arms. "Sora, you OK?" Velo said, checking her over. "Y-yeah, Velo…" she choked, glaring at the hand that just threw her father in the machine.

"AAAHH!" "Mama! Mama! Someone HELPPP!" Daisy gasped. The robot scooped Cream and Jihi right off the ground as the little rabbit continued to cling to his mother. "JIHIIIIIII! CHAO CHAOOOOOO!" Mint screamed, trying to help Jihi.

"Jihi!" Daisy yelled. "Daisy! Help us!" Jihi called, scared out of his wits. "I'm coming, Jihi!" Daisy called as she got out her Hana hammer. She began to charge at the robot. _Can I do this? _She looked ahead at her objective. _Can I do this? _She positioned herself just right. …_Yes! I _can _do this!_

"Kyaahh!" she shouted as she hammer-jumped straight at the robot and managed to free Jihi of its grip. "Ok, Jihi, let's go!" Daisy said as soon as she tugged Jihi out. Jihi whimpered. "But mama—" "Go with her, Jihi. I'll be fine sweetie…" Cream reassured the little bunny, hoping she was right.

"MAMA!" Jihi cried as he flapped his ears and flew away from his mother, still holding Daisy. "Mama…" he whimpered silently. "It's okay, Jihi. We'll save her—LOOK OUT!" Daisy yelled pointing at the large robot hand heading straight at them. _It's going too fast! We'll never make it out in time! _she thought, thinking the worst.

"Daisy! Jihi!" Velo shouted as he put Sora down and prepared to attack the hand. "Velo, stop! You won't make it!" Sora pleaded as he started to spin-dash. "Yes I will, Sora. Trust me on this…" he said as he shot himself at the hand, not giving Sora a chance to stop him.

"Leave them alone! Haaaaaaaaa!" he shouted as he attacked the hand, using his dad's trademark Homing Attack. But, unfortunately for him, he got caught by the hand himself instead of Daisy and Jihi. "Uh? Uh…u-uh-oh…eheh…" Velo muttered, not meaning for _that_ to happen.

"VELO!" Daisy, Jihi, and Sora yelled. "Why, Velo? Why?" Daisy pleaded as her brother started to dim from their sight. He chuckled slightly. "Think of it as thanks for standing up for me earlier," Velo said half-joking half-meaning it, as he was thrown into the machine's body with everyone else.

"NO! Jihi, we have to go after it! We can't let it do this!" Daisy screamed as the robot started to fly away. "No, don't guys! It won't do anyone any good if we're captured too!" Sora called as she flew up to them, repeating her father's words.

Daisy couldn't get her eyes off the robot as it flew away with their parents and her brother, its mission accomplished. "Velo…"

* * *

Cliffhanger yet again! Told ya it wouldn't do Velo any good!

Velo: Ok, it _was_ cool that I was a hero, but WHY ME? It should've been Daisy! It _was _her chapter…

MTK: Well, I'm the author, and I created you along with this story. Deal.

Velo: Grrrrr…you…

MTK: Anyway…Chapter 11 will be coming soon! Bet you guys 5 bucks you can't guess who's POV it'll be!

Velo: Ooh! Ooh! Is it me?

MTK: No, sorry Velo! You'll get your chance!

Velo: DAMN! –runs off to Eggman's cell crying-

MTK: Give you a hint: starts with a 'S'…


	11. In the Fortress

Hey guys! I'm alive! I'm really sorry this took so long; trust me, I wasn't planning on taking this long. :( Well, for those of you who were curious, I was originally going to do Swift's POV…but now that I look at it more, it'd make more sense for it to be Velo's POV.

Velo: Seriously?

MTK: Yep.

Velo: …Who are you and what have you done with Mikomi?

MTK: Do you still want your chapter?

Velo: …Yeah…-mumbles under breath-

MTK: What was that?

Velo: Nothing! Nothing…

MTK: Alrighty then. BTW, thank you for all of your reviews! You guys got me inspired to work on this again!

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, but the Chikara Emeralds, Velo the Hedgehog, and Mamoru the Echidna belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission.

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 11-- In the Fortress -Velo

_My name is Velocity the Hedgehog. You can call me Velo. Dammit, why do I have to be so 'heroic'? I know people say I take from my dad but--ah, never mind. When I came to, mom, dad, and the Prowers were nowhere to be seen…I'm stuck in this cell…with an echidna…?_

"At least, I think it is…" Velo thought out loud as he poked the strange creature next to him. _I know dad said that he had an echidna friend of some sort, and this matches the description, but…what was it? Knuckles, right?_

Velo's eyes went straight to the girl's hands at that thought. _Spikes…_ Velo had only seen a couple of pictures of 'Knuckles' but the one thing that always stuck out were his…well, knuckles. _And this girl has the same kinds…_

But that wasn't all that was strange. There was an odd glowing coming from her vest pocket. As Velo reached in to see what it was, the girl instantly came to and punched his hand. "YOW! What was that for?" Velo yelped.

"Where am I? And who're _you_?" the girl shouted before stumbling back to the ground.

"T-take it easy. We're in one of Eggman's flying prison cells…I think," Velo replied, "And my name's Velo."

The girl crossed her arms. "So it's really true…damn Master."

"Who?"

The girl waved it off. "Nothing. So you're…Velo? What kind of a name is that?"

Velo glared. "It's a nickname. I prefer being called that. Why, what's your name…Pinky?"

"I'M MAGENTA! And my name's MAMORU, for your information!" Mamoru screamed at the incompetent idiot.

"Alright, alright, yeesh…I never knew echidnas had such flaring tempers…if you're even one. Look more like some kinda rat."

"WHAT? Look who's talking you little red--"

"Oh _be quiet, _both of you!" an elderly voice shouted from across the hall. "Not to be rude, but I get a headache listening to you two. Teenaged animals are such a burden…"

Velo and Mamoru glared back up at the tall old man who watched them from the ship's controls. He seemed to have sticks for legs they were so skinny, and he wore an aqua jacket and black shades. "And who the hell are _you _supposed to be, fatty?" Mamoru shouted, beating Velo to it.

"Oh my, how rude of me. I suppose I should introd--"

"Eggman, right?" Velo growled, seeing as that's the only person it could be.

"Rude, rude…interrupting me before I could introduce myself and then only using _half _my title! My word…"

"Half your what?" Velo asked stupidly.

"So, you're Eggman Nega then," Mamoru said.

"Yes, that is correct."

_Why didn't I realize that sooner? _Velo asked himself as he slapped himself on the forehead. "If you're the one who kidnapped mom and dad…where are you hiding them?!!"

Eggman Nega scratched his chin in thought. "Parents, parents…ah yes. Eggman has them. He's finishing the infusion process now, is he…?"

Mamoru threw herself against the bars. "If you think you're going to get away with this you sick twisted psycho, you're wrong--"

Eggman Nega gasped in mock disgust. "Oh my, _oh my. So _rude. Well, I'll have to do something about you two kids won't I…? Yes, yes. As troublesome as your fathers. Just as dimwitted, too."

"DIMWITTED?!" Velo and Mamoru screamed.

"I don't know what's worse: calling _me_ dumb or dad!" Velo growled.

Despite the fact Eggman Nega was probably right about Velo, this was still one thing the two could agree on. "Ditto. Either way, he's getting his ass kicked," Mamoru muttered as she cracked her knuckles.

Eggman Nega continued to think out loud, ignoring the two fuming rats. "Hmm…I could throw them in a lake…"

Velo frowned. "Oh great."

"What?"

"Did you hear that? 'Throw them in a lake'…" Velo shuddered.

Mamoru cocked her head in confusion. "So? I can swim."

"I…can't."

Mamoru was stunned. "…Are you serious?"

"YES, I'm serious! Why wouldn't I be?"

Mamoru sighed. "You're even wimpier than I thought."

"HEY!"

They heard Eggman Nega's voice continue to wander off into his 'brilliant' ideas. "Oh yes, a lake full of sharks would be nice…"

Mamoru frowned. "Annndddd…there goes swimming."

Resisting the urge for a well placed 'haw-haw' at the girl, Velo pointed out, "Shouldn't we be figuring out some kind of escape plan while he's distracted?"

Mamoru smiled. "Wow. You _can _be intelligent once in a while! Bravo."

Without another thought, Velo shot right back, "Wow. You're _not _a self-centered pink alien who doesn't acknowledge people's existence! Bravo."

Before Mamoru could even think of a response to a pathetic comeback like that, Velo tried to change the topic. "What's that in your pocket?"

Mamoru pulled out the Emerald without hesitation this time. "It's a Chikara Emerald…though I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand how powerful this thing is--"

"If it's anything like a Chaos Emerald, then it's worth a try!" With that, Velo swiped the Emerald at super-speed out of Mamoru's hand.

_Wait…how does _he _know about…? _Mamoru's thought was interrupted by Velo's glowing body. It was reacting to him in a way that neither one of them had experienced before.

"Whoa…" Mamoru accidentally said out loud.

Velo grinned at that. _I don't really understand what's going on, but…it's kinda nice that's she's not putting me down right now. Even admiring me a bit. _Velo chuckled. "Well? Ready for a ride, pink princess?"

* * *

"ERM, EGGMAN NEGA SIR, WE HAVE A PROBLEM," one of Eggman Nega's polite lackeys informed him. "I AM SO TROUBLED TO SAY THAT THE TWO IMPOLITE CHILDREN HAVE ESCAPED."

"Oh my. That _is _a problem," Eggman Nega sighed, "I guess we have no choice…send in the Shadow Phi."

"YES SIR."

* * *

"Now for the record…I'm not your freakin' princess! Got that, red rat?" Mamoru shouted straight into Velo's ears as she rode on his back, unable to keep up on foot herself.

…_OW…_Velo winced as he ears continued ringing. "So rude, so rude…" Velo tsked in Eggman Nega's tone of voice. "Y'know, I could've left you in there to be dissected or whatever the heck he was gonna do to you and snatched the Emerald for myself."

"Like you could!" she quipped.

"Isn't that what I've already done, you--"

"Wall."

"What?"

"WALL!"

"AH!" Velo yiped as he just narrowly turned the corner. "…W-why don't we just focus on getting the hell outta here now?" Velo asked, still flustered in embarrassment from his inattentiveness.

"You see? This is why I hate guys like you," Mamoru ranted, "You go on and on about how great you are and then you pull stupid stunts that prove you're an incompetent boob! Or am I wrong? I pity your siblings, if you have any, which I don't really care at this point--"

"Look Mama-whatever-your-name-is, let's just get out of here and fight later, OK--ah crap!"

"What?" Mamoru asked as Velo screeched to a dead halt. "What? What's wrong with you _now_?"

"Look," Velo said in pure shock, pointing right in front of them.

Mamoru peered through her sunglasses to where Velo was pointing. There stood a figure that had black with red highlights on its body and wore shoes unlike anything either of them had seen before. "PRISON BREAK," the robot spoke in a low monotone voice.

"Those…FIENDS!" Velo screamed.

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"They made robot clones of my dad!" Velo proclaimed as he waved his glowing fists in rage. "Fiends! Bastards! They won't get away with this as long as I live and breathe!"

Mamoru was stunned. "Wai-wait a sec…your dad is Shadow the Hedgehog?" she asked in almost a dreamy tone. _I can't believe that a cool guy like Shadow could have such an idiotic son like this…_she thought as her once beautiful image of Shadow began to crumble.

Velo lifted one eyebrow in misunderstanding. "No…_Sonic _the Hedgehog."

Mamoru slapped her forehead. "Oh." _Well, that's no surprise…but a major relief. _"Well, hate to burst yer bubble, but that ain't a 'Sonic' clone. It's a Shadow-Phi…or did your dad not tell you about Eggman's supposed defeat 20 years ago?"

Velo glared. "He did. But that's not a Shadow-Phi…it's a _Sonic-_Phi. That looks nothing like Shadow."

"What, are you color-blind or something?"

"No! I'm just saying it looks like my dad and not Shadow. Why won't you get that?"

"…Someone dropped you on the head when you were a baby, didn't they?"

"WHAT--"

"EXCUSE ME," the Shadow-Phi said in an eerily polite voice that grabbed the kids' attention. "I MUST STUN YOU AND BRING YOU BACK FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT, SO IF YOU'D BE SO KIND AS TO SWITCH YOUR ATTENTION BACK FROM YOUR IMMATURE SQUABBLE TO THE MATTER AT HAND--"

"Ah, shuddup," Mamoru snapped as she blew up the creepily polite Shadow-Phi. "You're right for once, Velly. Let's just get out of here and I'll beat you to a pulp later."

"'VELO'! It's 'Velo'!"

* * *

"EGGMAN NEGA SIR--"

"What _now?" _Eggman Nega snapped at the robot before catching himself. "Ah, I apologize. I had just wished that those insignificant animals had never reproduced…and to _cross-breed_…" He let out a disgusted noise and waved it off. "I shall not get into it. I apologize once more."

"I FORGIVE YOU, SIR," the robot said. "I JUST WISHED TO INFORM YOU OF THE MINUSCULE ERROR OCCURING OUTSIDE OF YOUR BEAUTIFULLY CRAFTED…AIR-CRAFT."

"Yes?" Eggman Nega asked before it blinked on his screen, everything starting to shake at the same time.

"A COUPLE MORE ANIMAL NUISANCES ARE TARGETING THE SHIP WITH THEIR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BI-PLANE, AND I BELIEVE THEY JUST SHOT AT US."

Nooo_…you think? _Eggman Nega suppressed the immature response. "Shoot them down and have the Shadow-Phi's pursuit of the impolite children continue, if you would be so kind."

"YES SIR."

* * *

"What was _that_?" Mamoru asked as the whole ship started to shake again.

"I dunno." Velo glanced around. He had just figured out that now, thanks to the Chikara Emerald's power, he didn't even have to have his feet on the ground; the power levitated him somehow. Not that he cared how anymore, but he didn't have to worry about keeping his balance during whatever the heck was going on. "Hm?"

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"I thought…someone just called my name," Velo said honestly, trying to strain his ears to hear. It sound like two familiar young girl's voices. _Daisy and…Sora? _His heart leapt for joy. "We're gonna be alright," Velo proclaimed proudly and in relief.

Mamoru smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your girlfriend's here."

Velo's face turned redder than it already was. "W…what the heck're you going on about?!…L-let's get moving."

_Deny it all you want. It's written on your face. _Mamoru kept the statement to herself as Velo sped faster than ever before to the source of the voices.

"AHA! FELLOW SHADOW-PHI! I HAVE FOUND THE MEDDLING RATS," a Shadow-Phi proclaimed from behind them.

Velo stopped in his tracks. "Damn," Velo and Mamoru swore in unison as they turned to where the Shadow-Phi spoke.

There were now many Shadow-Phi behind them, and they were all glaring intently at their prey. "OPEN FIRE!"

"Damn it!" Velo swore again as he avoided the gunfire from the Shadow-Phi. "When the hell can all of these clones just die, we can be the heroic heroes, and we can go home happy?!"

"When you shut up and look where you're going," Mamoru mumbled as she shot green beams at their pursuers. "You keep us moving and I'll shoot 'em down," she said, not even beginning to mention how annoying and difficult it was going to be atop a hedgehog's back running at the speed of sound.

Velo got the message. "Got it," he said, speeding up his floating pace. Then, in a flash, his consciousness swam and he almost lost his balance. _Nngh…What the hell…was that? _

"What the hell, Velly?" Mamoru shouted over gunfire. "Get yourself together and get moving!"

"It's '_Velo_'_!" _Velo snapped back, his awareness coming back as fast as it was almost lost. "V-E-L--"

"I don't care! Just keep moving!" Mamoru shouted again.

"Fine, fine…" _What _was _that though? When I tried to speed up…maybe it was the Emerald? _He thought as he took a quick glance and the glowing Emerald.

A quick glance was all it took to shift his attention from where he was going. When his eyes met the pathway again, he had finally figured out why Mama-what's-her-name cursed his inattentiveness, and he swore at it too. "Damn."

Mamoru turned around to face the front. "What is it _now--oh_ hell."

Velo was heading straight for a hole in the ship that had been ripped open from a plane's gun-fire outside. And couldn't stop.

"You _do_ realize I hate you for life now, right?" Mamoru growled.

_For good reason. _Velo didn't get a chance to tell her that as they flew out of the ship. The last thing Velo remembered seeing was an aqua-ish bi-plane careening out of control with what looked like Sora and Daisy aboard before his senses left him.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finally done. Phew. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner than this one did. -sweatdrop- Please review! --MTK 


	12. Mission: FAILURE

Sorry for the delayed chapter; it was hard getting my writing energy back after NaNoWriMo…between the post NaNo blues and the holidays…ugh. I hope this chapter came out all right; I feel out of the loop…let me know if I missed anything and/or if there are any typos or things…thanks…

I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, but the Chikara Emeralds, Velo the Hedgehog, Daisy the Hedgehog, Sora Prower, Jihi Prower, Raspberry the Chao, and Mint the Chao belong to me, MikomiTheKitsune, and cannot be used without my permission. Lunar Eclisp belongs to An Angel Flying with broken wings and is used with her permission.

The Future Of Mobius

By MikomiTheKitsune

Chapter 12-- Mission: FAILURE -Sora

_Hi, I'm Sora Prower, but I'm just called Sora. All of this is happening too quickly…first, a robot comes that turns out to be Eggman's, next our parents get kidnapped along with Velo, and just…it's too fast. Sonic fast…what happened to…?_

"Sora, hey…Mobius to Sora. You there?" Daisy said, bringing Sora back to reality.

Sora shook her head, flustered. "Y-yeah. Sorry." She sighed. "I just…can't believe all of this happened…"

Daisy patted Sora on the back. "It's not your fault any of this happened, y'know."

Sora sighed again, staring at her battle-damaged plane. "Yeah, I know…" _But it sure feels like it…_

_

* * *

_

_[Flashback_

"Velo…"

No sooner after they had landed, strength had failed Daisy and she fell to her knees, repeating her little brother's name over and over.

Sora frowned helplessly as the robot flew away with their parents and Velo, shrinking into a dot in the distance. She hung her head in shame. "Daisy, I'm…"

"I-it's alright, Daisy," Jihi said, unintentionally interrupting her sister as he walked over to Daisy, trying to offer words of comfort. "Y-you, um…you told me, remember Daisy? You said we'll save Mama…an', we're gonna save everyone else too! Ok, Daisy…?"

Daisy sighed and got up, nodding slowly. "Yeah…you're right. Thanks, Jihi…"

Jihi smiled. "You're welcome, Daisy!"

Mint and Raspberry cooed in unison. "Chao!"

Sora couldn't help but chuckle. _I swear, Jihi can be chipper in almost any situation…_

An older foreign voice interrupted her thoughts. "Well, that was interesting."

Everyone turned to face the girl that had just spoken. She looked like an ordinary human girl at first glance, but on closer inspection, Sora noticed that she had silvery-white fox ears poking out of her long brown hair in place of human ears, and had a matching tail poking out of her pants. She wore a green T-shirt and jeans along with some bright tennis shoes, and she had a turquoise headband on. A large bow and quiver rested on her back and a sheathed sword was hung on her hip. Sora had never seen anyone quite like this girl before, and she was pretty sure that Jihi and Daisy hadn't either.

The human-fox girl spoke up again. "…What? What're you looking at?"

It was Jihi who responded shyly. "Uh…um, miss?"

"Yes?"

Jihi's curiosity got the better of him as he pointed out the object of interest. "Uhm, are those…real?" Jihi asked, pointing to her fox ears.

One of the teen's ears simply twitched while she replied, "Are yours?"

Jihi, taking it literally, felt over his long drooping ears and responded, "Well, they were the last time I checked…lemme see--"

Daisy and the newcomer stared at Jihi blankly. Sora slapped her forehead. _Jihi…_ Sora walked over to her embarrassing little brother and stopped him from doing any more. "Jihi, they're real. That's not what she meant…"

"But she asked me if--"

"Jihi, I'll explain later." Sora turned to the human-fox girl and bowed apologetically. "I'm really sorry, miss…my little brother, Jihi, is only 6 years old, and he can be quite gullible sometimes…"

The girl waved it off. "I've gotten that a lot since I came to this time. And please drop the 'miss'. My name's Lunar Eclisp."

"Nice to meet you," Daisy said, finally feeling her old self returning. "My name's Daisy."

"And I'm Sora." Sora crossed her arms. "Uh, Lunar…what did you mean 'since you came to this time'…?"

"Well, I don't come from the same time you guys do…" Lunar Eclisp stretched her arms above her head. "Oh yeah, for future reference, my whole first name is 'Lunar Eclisp'."

"Ah, sorry." Sora shook her head. "But, what 'time' do you mean…?"

Jihi cut in unintentionally before Lunar Eclisp could respond. "Do you mean, you come from the future or something?"

Lunar Eclisp smiled at the little two-tailed bunny. "That's right. I come from what you could call…a potential future. At least, that's what _I _hope, anyway…"

"Ah-_ha_!" Jihi cheered. "I toldja, Sora! Time-travel _is _possible." Jihi put his hands on his hips and puffed up his chest in what seemed like an acquired victory. Sora rolled her eyes and said nothing.

Lunar Eclisp frowned. "That's not the way I look at it…it shouldn't even be utilized in the first place, in my opinion."

Jihi returned the frown. "W-why? Time travel is cool an' stuff…"

"No, it's not. It's the reason why everything's messed up now. Well, er, it'll be messed up later…look--"

"If you're from the future, why are you here now?" Daisy asked, an uneasy feeling settling over her.

Sora shared Daisy's feelings. "Something…bad happened in the future, didn't it? And you're here to prevent it?"

Lunar Eclisp sighed. "Yup, that's basically the gist of it. A man named Dr. Eggman -- well, it looks like you're somewhat acquainted already -- made this crazy creature with some kind of death ray and sent it around to terrorize all different dimensions and times…"

Sora crossed her arms. "But how could Eggman do that? Send this creature around like that…?"

"The Time Stones, maybe?" Daisy guessed.

Lunar Eclisp nodded. "Yeah. Along with the Rings of Order, he can do whatever he wants…but how do _you _know about the Time Stones…?"

"W-well, he tried it once before…when my mom and dad met," Daisy said, flustered.

Lunar Eclisp's eyes widened. "Wait…your parents aren't…"

Sora's sick feeling got worse. She hesitated. "…My parents are Miles and Cream Prower, and hers are Sonic and Amy the Hedgehog…"

Lunar Eclisp slapped her forehead. "WHAT? …You don't possibly mean…that the people being kidnapped just now were…!"

Daisy frowned. "…Them, yes. We were caught off-guard, and they were taken, along with my little brother…"

Lunar Eclisp cursed under her breath. "Damn. Then I'm too late…he must have the Stones and the Rings already."

Jihi's ears drooped. "T-then…does that mean that--"

"No it doesn't." Sora put a reassuring hand on her little brother's shoulder. "The fact that Lunar Eclisp is here right now means that things can be changed."

Lunar Eclisp attempted a smile. "I hope you're right, Sora."

"Just tell us what we can do!" Daisy snapped unexpectedly. She caught herself. "…S-sorry…I just want to help my brother…and everyone else…"

Lunar Eclisp chuckled. "Well, maybe this will still work with you guys…any of you good with mechanics?"

Jihi raised his hand. "My big sister is the _best _with that stuff! Better than me, anyway."

Sora blushed and scratched the back of her head embarrassedly. "A-ah, w-well…I'm not _that _great, but--"

"Do you have a Chaos Emerald analysis machine? And maybe a radar?" Lunar Eclisp asked hurriedly.

Sora's ears pricked up. "Huh? W-well, not me…but I know how to work my dad's."

"Good. Could you take a look at this Emerald for me, then?" Lunar Eclisp tossed a glowing white Emerald to Sora. Sora caught it clumsily and stared at it in awe.

Daisy came over to Jihi and Sora to look at the Emerald. "Whoa, is that a real Chaos Emerald?"

"I don't know."

The trio looked up at Lunar Eclisp in confusion. "You don't know?" Daisy echoed.

Lunar Eclisp crossed her arms. "Nope. It's kinda hard to explain, but…it just feels different from a typical Chaos Emerald. Of course, that could just me, but…"

The rest of Lunar Eclisp's words were blanked out of Sora's mind as she continued to stare into the Emerald. The power felt unreal, and Sora could've sworn she felt herself being pulled into it…

…Until a jolt of energy blasted her off the ground, startling everyone around her. "Sora!"

Sora blinked and caught her balance by twirling her tails. She gazed down at everyone dumbly. _What…happened…? _A guess came to mind. _Was that the Emerald…?_

"Sora!" Jihi and Mint cried out again.

"Are you okay?!" Daisy called.

Sora flew back down to them and nodded in a stupor. "Yeah…"

Lunar Eclisp's fox ears drooped down. "See what I mean…?"

"I'll check it out," Sora said as she headed into her house.

* * *

_Okay…so the password's ADE7 AA2A 51A6 6D12…_

Click.

Sora yawned as the door to her father's lab opened automatically for her. _Why am I so tired…?_

She noticed the time on his bright neon-lighted digital clock, answering her absent-minded question. _Ah, it's just late at night…a lot has happened, huh…_

The next thing she knew, she was in front of one of her father's worktables, staring at it as if it were a foreign object. Sora narrowed her eyes, annoyed at her drowsiness, and slapped her face a few times. _Stay awake, Sora! They're waiting for you!_

After rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, Sora noticed a golden jewel pendant on the worktable in front of her. _Is this…?_

"_Sora, listen…in my lab, there's a golden jewel necklace that I wanted to give to you on your 13th birthday…"_

Sora put it on without a second thought. _Dad, Mum, everyone…I'm gonna make you all proud!_

* * *

Everyone stood around the entrance of the Prower's house, awaiting Sora's report on the Emerald. They didn't expect it to take _this _long, or for Sora's face to be plastered with shock when she finally did come out. 

"Sora, are you alright?" Jihi asked worriedly when his sister came out. He only got a gasp in reply, Sora still trying to catch her breath.

Lunar Eclisp rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough."

"So, what'd you find out?" Daisy asked.

Sora straightened herself up. "You're not gonna believe this…this thing isn't a normal Chaos Emerald," Sora said, holding the white Emerald in her hand.

"Um…what do you mean?" Jihi asked.

"According to the analysis, this Emerald has the power of all seven Super Emeralds!" Sora said. "That's forty-nine Chaos Emeralds!"

Lunar Eclisp gasped. "What? You mean--"

"Wait a sec…" Jihi unintentionally interrupted again, "Um…how'd you figure that out, Sora? And what do you mean 'forty-nine Chaos Emeralds'…?" Daisy nodded, wondering the same thing.

"It's simple math." Sora began to ramble on, "You see, each Super Emerald has the same power of seven Chaos Emeralds, so seven Super Emeralds would have the power equivalent of forty-nine Chaos Emeralds. But this has the power of seven Super Emeralds…and assuming there are seven of these, that'd be, like…the equivalent of three hundred and forty-three Chaos Emeralds!"

"_Whoa_!" Jihi nodded in comprehension. "Wow…I get it now. Thanks!"

Daisy, however, felt like she was growing dumber by the second. "My…head…"

Sora cocked her head in confusion. "Daisy? You okay?"

Daisy resisted the urge to go mope in a random corner of the hill. "Math…worst subject in school…hate school…"

Sora frowned. "But that was simple multiplication…"

"Anyway," Lunar Eclisp interjected before the conversation became any more ridiculous, "We now know that these kind of Emeralds could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. And with that kind of power…it's no wonder none of the resistance forces in my time can fight back."

"Mm-hmm." Sora nodded. "But anyway, now that we have that one Emerald, we can fight back against those robot--"

"Two."

Sora paused. "Excuse me?"

"We have two." Lunar Eclisp pulled out a light blue Emerald from her pocket. "I found both of these Emeralds flying through the sky when I came here."

_Probably coming from Angel Island, _Sora guessed. "So now we can get to those robots and save everyone!"

"That's great and all…" Daisy sighed, "But how are we gonna do that? I don't think you and Jihi could fly for that long, and I doubt Lunar Eclisp has any kind of 'telekinesis' power to help us…" Daisy gestured to Lunar Eclisp, who shook her head. "Well, Sora?"

Sora got a devilish grin on her face, which made Jihi giggle in excitement. "Behold!"

Sora pulled out a remote control from her vest pocket and pressed the large red button in the center. The ground shook as the palm trees around the cliff started to bend down, machinery whirring through the process. Finally, the Prower hangar door opened and an aqua-purple bi-plane came wheeling out to them. Sora continued to glow with pride as her audience looked in awe. "My plane, the Gale!"

Jihi couldn't contain his excitement and immediately started to examine his big sister's work. "WOW! Sora, you finished your plane already?!!"

Sora shrugged. "Why do you think I took so long earlier? I figured we needed some transportation, and dad had the rest of the blueprints all written up, so…"

"There's a problem."

Sora's ego took a plunge at those words. "W-what?"

Lunar Eclisp poked a thumb at the _Gale. _"It's only a two-seater, and there's four of us…"

"So?" Sora shrugged. "Sonic would always ride on the wing of my dad's pl…"

Her voice trailed off as the three of them made an X with their hands. Sora pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Well, how else are we gonna go? It's not like we have _two _planes to--"

"Um…"

Sora's attention turned to Jihi, who was shifting his feet shyly. "…What is it, Jihi?"

"I, um, I, uh…maybe we could, um, use mine too?" Jihi asked.

"What? What are you--"

Before Sora could finish, another bi-plane was wheeled out next to the _Gale. _It had a green-brown paint job, and looked almost identical to her bi-plane, save for the lack of the laser gun installation and the different logo on the tail of the plane. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Jihi, when'd you…!"

Jihi fumbled his fingers shyly. "I-I made it myself, based on your plane, Sora. I didn't wanna say anything yet…I-I mean, I haven't installed any weapons yet, but, um, we could still use my Breeze for transportation, right?"

Sora smiled at her little brother's plane with delight. "Jihi, you little genius."

Jihi giggled as Sora rubbed him playfully on the head. "That settles that. So, who's going where?" Daisy asked.

Sora shrugged. "Well, I have to pilot the Gale, and Jihi has to pilot the Breeze…"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Jihi waved his hands in the air. "Can Miss Lunec ride with me? Please?"

"'Lunec'?" the three girls asked in unison. A thought occurred in Lunar Eclisp's mind. "Wait a minute…do you mean--"

"_Please_, Miss Lunec?" Jihi pleaded.

Sora whispered in Lunar Eclisp's ear, "Lunar Eclisp, would you mind putting up with him? He _is _a 6-year old, and…"

"Oh, alright…" Lunar Eclisp sighed.

"Yay!" Jihi bowed. "Thank you, Miss Lunec."

"Chao!" Mint and Raspberry cheered.

Lunar Eclisp let her head drop in embarrassment. "Drop the 'miss', Jihi, please…and my name's not…"

* * *

Within a few minutes, the group had taken off in their bi-planes and began their pursuit of the robot ships. Lunar Eclisp was covering her ears as Jihi continued to bombard her with questions about the future's technology, and if she could teach him how to wield a sword and bow like her. Sora chuckled silently and stared down at the light blue 'Mystery' Emerald that was installed in the _Gale, _serving as the power source of the plane 

_Just what kind of Emeralds _are _these? _Sora wondered._ Lunar Eclisp said that she found them when she came here…and if they _did _come from Angel Island…I wonder…_

"Sora! I see it!" Daisy called from the seat behind her.

Sora whipped her head up to see. Sure enough, the ship was coming into sight. Sora felt excitement well up in her chest. _We're going to do it! We're going--_

A high-pitched scream broke her train of thought, filling her gut with fear. "Jihi?!"

The _Breeze _had been engulfed in white sparks of electrical energy, forcing Lunar Eclisp out of her seat as it started to implode and burst into flame. "What happened?!" Daisy yelled.

"Something--the Emerald--" Lunar Eclisp was cut off as she struggled to keep her grip on one of the failing plane's wings.

"T-t-the Emerald's rejecting the Breeze!" Jihi squeaked out in fear. "T-the power's too much for it! I-it's destroying the plane!"

Both passengers cried out as the _Breeze_ sunk lower and spun out of Jihi's control. "JIHI! LUNAR ECLISP!" Sora cried at the top of her lungs.

"Sora! Incoming!"

Sora had just enough reaction time to spin the _Gale _out of the laser fire from the opposing ship. _Great…we've been spotted! _Sora's fear-stricken mind instinctively told her to fire her laser guns like crazy and hope to damage the ship somewhat…which is exactly what she did, to no avail.

"Sora!" Daisy took off her seatbelt and leaned over to the terrified little fox girl. "Calm down!"

Sora was caught up in her fear, her little brother's face fixed in her mind. "B-but…Jihi and Lunar Eclisp…"

"They'll be okay," Daisy tried to reassure her.

It didn't work. "A-and Velo…"

BOOM.

Sora and Daisy both looked up at the explosion. Sora had accidentally blown open a hole in the enemy's ship. She let go of the triggers of the weapon system and exhaled. Both of the girls thought they saw a glimpse of red. "Velo?!"

Daisy's eyes widened. "Velo…!"

"Ow!" Sora yelped, shaking her aching hand. _What was--_

A high-pitched alarm blared from her plane's screen as familiar light blue sparks started to dance on the _Gale_'s control panel. _No, no, no…!_

"What's going on, Sora?!" Daisy screeched as she almost slid out of her seat, cursing herself for undoing her seatbelt earlier.

Sora trembled as she felt the _Gale _slipping out of her control. She forced the words out of her throat, "T-the Emerald's energy is rebounding on the Gale…"

Daisy was only able to manage a quick "What?" before the plane started to careen out of control. Sora could've sworn she saw Velo fly out of the ship before everything started to turn into a fast flurry of colors…

* * *

"Sora? Hey! Sora!" 

Sora blinked. "Huh?"

"Focus!" Daisy snapped. "Stop spacing out on me."

"Sorry." Sora scratched behind her ear. "So…do you have any idea where we are, exactly?"

Daisy dusted off her jeans and took another glance at their surroundings. "Well, it seems to be some kind of airship…I think."

Sora jumped in the _Gale _and pulled out the glowing aqua Emerald, putting it in her vest pocket. "An airship in the middle of the ocean?" Sora said, taking another glance around as she flew out of the _Gale'_s pilot seat. It was well constructed; whoever made it knew what they were doing, Sora thought. But the logos on the cannons that decorated the bridge seemed familiar… "Who'd let a great big battleship like this go to waste?" Sora asked, suppressing the urge to take the whole ship apart to see how it ran.

Daisy shrugged. "I dunno. I remember mom saying how she took a boat to a battleship kinda like this when she was helping a little bird find its family…but I think it was one of…Eggman's ships…" She slowed down as soon as she realized what she was saying.

"A-ah, um…well, Eggman's been missing for two decades now, right?" Sora said. "Well…maybe he's not using it right now, like back then. Wanna go inside and see if anyone's running it?"

Despite not receiving an answer, Sora flew up ahead to the door that led into the interior of the ship. Daisy sighed and mumbled to herself, "You'll do it even if I say no, huh…"

"What was that?" Sora asked, trying to figure out how to open the door of the ship.

Daisy sighed again, walking over to the two-tailed fox girl. "Well, we have nothing better to do, right?"

With that, Daisy pulled out her Hana Hammer and smashed down the door without another thought. Sora stared with her jaw down on the ground. "Whoa…how _do _you do that?!"

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"How you pulled that hammer out of nowhere--" Sora imitated Daisy's previous motion, "Like that?"

Daisy chuckled, "Sorry, family secret."

"Aw man! C'mon! Please, Daisy? I won't tell--"

"Nope."

"Rrrgh!"

* * *

Sora was starting to question what was going through the creator's mind when he built the ship more and more as the exploration continued. They had already run into the largest and deepest swimming pool that she had ever seen, and there were a lot of rooms that seemed completely pointless. "I mean, how many stuffed Sonic doll target practice rooms does a guy _need_?" Sora ranted on, "Not to mention that Hedgehog Hammer room, which…Daisy? You alright?" 

Daisy shuddered as they walked out of the room. "I'm still wondering why my mom's name was top on the high score list…"

Sora shrugged. "For all we know, this is that same ship…what's it called? The 'Egg Carrier'? From one of our parents' adventures. Maybe your mom…"

Daisy wagged a finger. "No, that can't be. It was destroyed by Perfect Chaos, remember?"

"What? Ah, shoot. Then I don't have a clue." Sora's ears drooped. "Aghh! This place is so big and confusing! I don't know whether to be admiring it or hating it! Where is the logic in any of these stupid rooms?!"

Daisy offered the most logical answer. "Well, this _is _Eggman we're talking about."

Sora relaxed and nodded. "True…"

"EXCUSE ME."

Sora and Daisy tensed up and turned around slowly. There behind them stood a robot modeled after a stereotypical 'maid' figure, elderly woman robotic voice and vacuum cleaner included. "I MUST CONTINUE MY CLEANING. IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO…"

The robot stared down at the two shocked girls with interest. "OH, HELLO DEARIES! YOU MUST BE HERE TO VISIT MY MASTER, DOCTOR IVO ROBOTNIK! AM I RIGHT?"

Daisy shot Sora a look of panic. _What do we do?! _it read. Sora gave her a worried glance back, then chose her response carefully. "Um…yes?"

The robot maid seemed thrilled. "OH GOOD! IT'S RARE TO HAVE VISITORS HERE. SHALL I GET YOU ANYTHING SPECIAL, DEARIES? TEA? BISCUITS? KNOCK-OUT GAS?"

The two girls didn't know how to respond at first, until the phrase registered in their minds. "…_Knock-out gas?!_"

"WELL, IF YOU REALLY INSIST THEN, DEARS. I PERSONALLY DON'T CARE FOR IT MYSELF, BUT…" Before the girls could figure out what had happened, a sickly-sweet scented gas poured out of the maid's vacuum cleaner, knocking them out instantly.

The robot stared for a minute. "AH, YOU SEE? I DON'T LIKE IT ALL THAT MUCH EITHER. GLAD WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON, EH? NOW, LET ME ESCORT YOU TO MY MASTER…"

* * *

Credit to An Angel Flying with broken wings for the section where Jihi asks if her fox ears are real, to which she replies while one of her ears twitches, "Are yours?" LOL I loved that part. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm extremely sorry that it was so late. 

Well, I finally got another chapter up. Faster than the last one :) Hopefully I can keep this writing streak going…I really want to finish this story! Oh yeah, I made a personality test for TFoM for the heck of it…I'll put the link on my profile if anyone's interested. No pics yet, but hey. -shrugs- Thanks to all of you who are keeping up with this story despite my late updates! I will _not _discontinue this story! Borrowing Sonic's line, No Way! --MTK


End file.
